Mas allá de lo que ves
by Mad-Geovi
Summary: Furihata Kouki es un estudiante universitario a primera vista parece un chico tranquilo, normal e introvertido, pero no se dejen engañar cuando se le da la oportunidad puede terminar en la cama de cualquier extraño que le ofrezca placer y calor corporal.
1. Entre apariencias y aventuras

Furihata Kouki es un estudiante universitario a primera vista parece un chico tranquilo, normal e introvertido, pero no se dejen engañar cuando se le da la oportunidad puede terminar en la cama de cualquier extraño que le ofrezca placer y calor corporal.

Las aventuras de una noche se terminan para Kouki cuando se encuentra con el imponente ayudante de cátedra de porte sereno e imperturbable y una cabellera roja que relucía como fuego ardiente de deseo.

Pareja principal: AkaFuri

Crack: AoFuri (solo una vez)

* * *

"Baby is all dressed up with nowhere to go

Relying on the kindness of strangers…"

* * *

 **Las apariencias engañan**

Sentía su cuerpo adolorido y entumecido, su garganta ardía, con sus ojos aun cerrados se atormentaba por los taladrasos que sentía en su cabeza en esos momentos peor que máquinas de guerra, se movía de manera incomoda en la cama que sabía no era suya mientras intentaba de recobrar conciencia de la aventura de la noche pasada "Creo que bebí demasiado" se reclamaba a si mismo. Intentaba incorporarse dentro de la maraña de suaves sabanas que lo rodeaba "huele a canela" pensó mientras el olor se colaba por sus fosas nasales, frunció el ceño mientras que con una velocidad forzada y tortuosa abrió lentamente sus parpados mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la claridad de un conocido departamento. Abrió sus ojos como platos "!¿Conocido?¡"

-Mierda, mierda, mierda!- exclamo casi en un susurro, casi de un respingo empezó a analizar la habitación, atentamente intentando recordar el dueño de aquella pieza- No puedo creerlo-Se tapó la cara con una almohada mientras se volvía a echar a la cama-No con Aomine-san- Se reincorporo nuevamente para recoger su ropa cual búsqueda del tesoro perdido, esta se encontraba esparcida por toda la habitación y solo puso suspirar derrotado mientras seguía sin encontrar su ropa interior- Donde diablos está!- Bufó con molestia mientras se agachaba para rebuscar debajo de la cama-¡Unng!- Se quejó con ganas al sentir el terrible dolor proviniendo de su trasero -Maldición- Refunfuño al mismo tiempo en que terminaba de agacharse, sentía millones de punzadas advirtiendo que su entrada había sido bien atendida la noche anterior. Al fin encontró su ropa interior y la alzo con euforia y triunfo en el aire mientras que con su mano libre hacía todo lo posible por cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana.

Kouki no escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose ni se percató de la persona que lo había observado mientras ponía su pose de triunfo por un bóxer extraviado- Es una buena vista, pero creí que ya te habías vestido.- Hablo una voz desde atrás y Kouki se exalto al oírlo soltando su sabana dejándolo completamente desnudo, Aomine sonrió y este se vio afectado por un inmenso rubor que cubrió su rostro y solo se dispuso a aceleradamente poner la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo nuevamente, ignorando al mayor que lo veía con un toque de diversión.

-Disculpe iré a cambiarme- Se excusó dirigiéndose al baño a toda prisa para salir de una vez de ahí y evitar todo el drama que estaba por venir.

Una vez vestido y medio decente tomo fuerzas para salir del baño y enfrentarse a su "aventura", Kouki se lamentaba mentalmente reprochándose como diablos se le había ocurrido acostarse con Aomine, por más ebrio que estuviera era algo que en sus 5 sentidos no hubiera ni siquiera pensado o considerado puesto que él era el eternal crush de uno de sus buenos amigo Kise, y estaba seguro de que el rubio no lo perdonaría con tanta facilidad, pero diablos no era su culpa de que se haya pasado un poco de copas con el moreno, una cosa llevo a la otra y lo peor del caso es que no recuerda ni pio de la noche anterior, suspira un poco decepcionado para que negarlo el moreno estaba simplemente para chuparse los dedos y él lo sabía.

Aomine se encontraba recostado al borde de la puerta del cuarto mientras esperaba a que el castaño se dignara en salir, ninguno de los dos estaba en su sano juicio la noche anterior y es mejor dejar bien clara las cosas.

-Disculpe la molestia Aomine-san- Se disculpa Kouki sin sentirlo realmente puesto que sentía más fastidio que culpa.

-No es nada, Furihata- Se removió incomodo cuando el silencio abundo en ese departamento, llamo la atención del castaño y volvió a hablar- Quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención de que pasara lo que paso anoche, aunque no negare que lo disfrute, no creí que tuvieras un lado así Chihuahua chan- Kouki lo fulmino con la mirada, por eso pretendía revolcarse con cualquiera que no fueran conocidos o amigos, siempre causaba en el este tipo de molestia de "Oh! Furi nunca lo imagine viniendo de ti" frunció el ceño y lo miro molesto.

-No se preocupe Aomine-san de igual manera no recuerdo absolutamente nada- Soltó Furi hiriendo un poco el orgullo del moreno el cual en un impulso acorralo al menor a la pared sujetando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza con una mano y la otra situada en su barbilla, sosteniéndole firmemente para que el pequeño le devolviera la mirada. Sonrió con cierta molestia el moreno mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, nadie lo humillaba de tal forma y tenía que hacerse respetar frente al castaño que había simplemente olvidado sus grandes dotes en la cama.

-Pues qué raro porque anoche no parabas de gemir y rogar para que te diera mas- Kouki sonrojado hasta las orejas opto por mandarle un rodillazo dejando al moreno semi tumbado sosteniendo su estómago, miro hacia el castaño el cual lo miraba en una mezcla de molestia, vergüenza y fastidio, " así que no es tan miedoso el pequeño chihuahua eh" pensó sonriendo aun con dolor y alzo ambas manos en son de paz- eh, tranquilo solo era una broma, no pude evitarlo, has rayado un poco mi ego- se disculpó Aomine aun con burla en su cara y el castaño no se tragaba ni una palabra, sin decir más se retiró del departamento dejando a un divertido moreno recordando lo indecoroso y desvergonzado que se había comportado el pequeño castaño la noche anterior cuando lo sometió en su cama. Lástima que no volvería a pasar se recordó el moreno mientras se alistaba para salir a la universidad.

Kouki aún molesto por el comportamiento del moreno refunfuñaba a la salida de la calle y seriamente se preguntaba por qué carajo no pasaba ni un puto taxi, recordó que el departamento del moreno queda al otro lado de la ciudad de donde se encuentra su departamento en Kioto. Miraba la hora molesto, tenía que ir a casa a ducharse y cambiarse para poder llegar a tiempo a su clase de la tarde, su ropa apestaba a tabaco, alcohol y sudor, que desagradable solo quería llegar ya y dejar de atormentarse por la estupidez de la noche anterior.

Visualizo un taxi y no dudo en subirse en él, este iba a ser un largo recorrido a casa, no quiere ni ver la cara de Kuroko cuando le cuente lo ocurrido, nuevamente lamentándose cierra los ojos y espera llegar rápido a su departamento para ser regañado por Kuroko, cuantas veces este no le había advertido que algo como esto podía pasar en cualquier momento de descuido de su parte, aunque ya no todo era lamento pues empezaba a recordar la caliente y salvaje noche que paso con el moreno y sonrió para sus adentros, vaya que había sido un buen polvo pero no volvería a repetirse más, por su bien y la amistad que tiene con cierto energético rubio.

Media hora después ya se encontraba en la puerta del departamento intentando de averiguar con qué cara enfrentaría a Kuroko después de desparecer por horas y regresar con la misma ropa del día anterior, abrió la puerta y se adentró a la cueva del león.

Kuroko estaba preocupado pues otra vez Furihata se había perdido por casi todo un día hasta que escucho pasos en la entrada y con su casual cara de póker recibió a cierto castaño que había estado extraviado.-Al fin regresas Furihata-kun- se expresó Kuroko con su cara impasible pero con cierto tono de molestia en la voz, Furi se limitó a bajar la mirada y asentir levemente bajo la acusadora mirada de su mejor amigo.

-Debí haber llamado, lo siento Kuroko- se excusó Furi con un leve sonrojo y ojos cerrados de la culpa. Kuroko lo miraba y después de unos segundo entendió y no pudo evitar soltar- con quien te metiste esta vez Furihata-kun?- El castaño alzo la mirada con cierta vergüenza y una pizca de molestia por tan repentina pregunta y solo pudo desviar la mirada y suspirar pesadamente para decirle todo, después de todo no le podía ocultar nada a su mejor amigo y sería mejor que no lo hiciera.

Kuroko escucho tranquilamente y le dio un zape cuando finalizo de hablar- Como se te ocurre meterte con Aomine-kun- Exaspero Kuroko ante la confesión de su amigo, este solo se limitó a sacudir sus manos mientras negaba energéticamente con su cabeza- Juro que no estaba en mi sano juicio Kuroko! Nunca lo habría ni pensado si no hubiera estado bajo la influencia del alcohol! Sé que fue un error! Ahora Kise va a matarme!- Se llevó las manos a la cara con cierta desesperación y culpa.

Kuroko lo miro apenado- No le menciones nada de esto a Kise-kun, romperías su corazón- y ahora parte del corazón de Furi se había roto tan solo pensar en lo lastimado que se sentiría su amigo al enterarse de lo ocurrido. No había escusa, era como una traición directa a su confianza y amistad.

Se disculpó nuevamente para al fin retirarse y darse la tan deseada ducha, ya limpiándose sintió un líquido pegajoso deslizarse desde su trasero a sus piernas, una vena se le broto mientras que insultaba al moreno mentalmente por no haber usado protección y pero venirse adentro, si le daba indigestión le haría pagar los medicamentos, se apuró rápidamente a vestirse para dirigirse a su clase a la cual ya iba 3 minutos tardo, maldijo a lo bajo y acelero el paso.

Llego con 15 minutos de atraso pero el profesor aun no había llegado, se desplomo en uno de los asientos libres de las últimas filas después de todo su cabeza no había dejado de punzarle salvajemente desde que despertó, se silenció la clase al ver como el profesor entraba y detrás de él le siguió un chico de baja estatura, no más alto que Kouki, pero su presencia, vaya que su presencia era imponente, airosa, elegante, majestosa y terrorífica, el cabello magenta del desconocido le pareció cautivador al castaño el cual no le había despegado el ojo de encima desde que el extraño con aire imperial entro al salón- Buenas tardes, les presento a Akashi Seijuuro mi nuevo ayudante de catedra- Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes y el pelirrojo al parecer encontraba algo divertido en la cara del menor pues tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al ver al muchacho el cual no pudo hacer más que estremecerse y desviar la mirada de aquellos intensos orbes rojos que lo observaron por unos minutos y luego volvió la concentración del profesor, la clase paso y Furi no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso ante la mirada de cierta persona, el solo deseaba que la clase terminara pronto para dar fin a la tortura de esos ojos penetrantes.

La clase acabo y se removió incomodo al darse cuenta que solo estaban ellos dos en el salón, se apresuró a meter todo en su bolso sin ni siquiera acomodarlo y salir casi corriendo por la puerta y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque una mano lo jalo abalanzándolo contra la pared, su espalda dolía y abrió un ojo despacio y vio como Akashi se acercaba sigilosamente a su rostro como un animal a punto de atacar, comenzó a temblar notoriamente y él se detuvo a milímetros de su rostro con una media sonrisa escalofriante- Parece que te divertiste anoche- señalaba el pelirrojo el cuello de Kouki el cual no se había dado cuenta que tenía un notorio chupetón-Parece que aquel chico y tú no perdieron el tiempo anoche eh-Sonrió macabramente mientras el menor temblaba y lo miraba sorprendido, como demonios sabia eso, pues fácil en el bar donde había estado anoche también se encontraba el pelirrojo el cual observaba como un muchacho de apariencia inocente entraba a un bar gay y se besaba descaradamente y sin pudor a un muchacho de tez morena y al encontrárselo nuevamente en su clase luciendo tan pulcro e inocente no pudo evitar querer jugar un poco con el- Sabes yo también quiero divertirme- declaro el pelirrojo mientras su sonrisa se expandía notoriamente ante los espasmos que veía que sufría el muchacho el cual parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, y con los ojos lagrimosos, labios húmedos y temblorosos, cara sonrojada y cuerpo temblante Akashi no pudo evitar pensar " Eres mío".

Continuara…

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer!

Es mi primer fic y espero les guste a todos


	2. Esto tiene que ser una broma, verdad?

**Esto tiene que ser una broma…o no?**

Kouki tenía una política, no se revelaría ni revolcaría con personas que rodeaban su círculo social era su ley y razón de ser pero al parecer el destino le jugaba una broma de muy mal gusto, no solo se había acostado con un conocido oh no, no solo eso, aquel moreno con quien se había acostado la noche anterior era la persona de la cual su amigo estaba completa y absolutamente enamorado y para ponerle la cereza al pastel y empeorar las rematar había sido expuesta su personalidad lasciva y desinhibida ante el sádico extraño quien resulta ser su nuevo ayudante de cátedra en una de las materias más importantes de este semestre, genial, y justamente esa persona lo acorralaba en este momento en el vacío salón de clases.

Sentía su espalda arder y sus ojos lagrimear, gimió levemente debido a la molestia del impacto, aun no reaccionaba ante lo que estaba pasando hasta que el pelirrojo soltó esas palabras-Sabes yo también quiero divertirme- Y lo vio con extremo terror a sus ojos magenta mientras que la cara del mayor se tornaba en una mezcla de diversión y sadismo; "crack!"algo un su interior se removió como una tuerca intentando de volver al lugar del que había pertenecido por mucho tiempo, inhabilitada, fuera de servicio; un mareo seguido por una punzada en su cabeza, jadeo con fuerza y el mayor puso presión en su agarre.

El castaño se estremeció y despertó de su trance y tomando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser y forcejeo hasta soltarse de su agarre para darle una buena bofetada al temible atacante quien no se inmuto ni un poco ante el golpe, al ver que el aludido reía divertido mientras retomaba aquella pose serena y elegante que noto desde el principio, retrocedió unos pasos- Me encanta cuando se oponen- Se acercaba nuevamente- Pero terminaras de rodillas- Afirmo el Pelirrojo con tendencias psicópatas-Siempre lo hacías-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio nuevamente acorralado entre uno de los asientos y el cuerpo de aquel sensual atacante su agarre estabas más fuerte e imponente, sus alientos se rozaban y Kouki sumido en confusión debido a esa última afirmación del pelirrojo quería zafarse pero cualquier intento era inútil, los labios del pelirrojo lo atacaron sin compasión y brusquedad, el castaño aun forcejeaba dentro del forzoso y de alguna manera excitante beso y no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar sintió su lengua intentando introducirse en su boca y una sensación conocida se plasmó en su cuerpo, como esbozos de un recuerdo que había quedado impregnado en su piel , con una fuerza de voluntad majestuosa se liberó del beso no sin antes chantarle una mordida a la lengua que casi viola su boca- Ouch! Tsk! Que osado Kouki- Lo miro bastante enojado y sentía sus rodillas flaquear nuevamente ante esa profunda mirada que de alguna manera encontraba conocida, sintió otra punzada en su cabeza.

Definitivamente no soportaba las sensaciones que el "desconocido" producía en él, Furi aun con sus nervios de punta no pudo contener un bufido de molestia mientras el otro alzaba una ceja sorprendido ante la expresión del menor que parecía encontrar su comportamiento injustificable y molesto

Antes de que el mayor volviera a atacar tomo valor inhumano y casi escupiendo las palabras le refuto- No estoy para jugar con niños engreídos, Akashi-san verdad?-Continuo sin esperar una respuesta- Si me disculpa tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, está perdiendo su tiempo conmigo- Justo ahora Furi se mordía la lengua arrepentido de haber hecho ese comentario pues su corazón iba a mil por el miedo y sus piernas temblaban al mismo tiempo que rápidamente se retiraba como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de la facultad " ¡Mierda, mierda!¡ Y ahora en que me he metido!" definitivamente hoy era su peor día de suerte.

Iba tan concentrado en huir de ese lugar que no vio quien se encontraba al frente de él y ahora sentía el asfalto en su trasero, había tropezado con alguien, este le miraba sorprendido y su corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando escucho la voz de una persona que preferiría no ver hoy a toda costa- ¡Furihatacchi! ¡Que te ocurrió parece que hubieras visto un fantasma!- Exclamo Kise Ryota, el castaño pálido como una hoja se reincorporaba sintiendo como si un balde lleno de culpabilidad hubiera sido arrojado hacia él.

-Kise, lo siento no te vi venir- Se disculpó el castaño incapaz de ver a los ojos de su animado amigo el cual no pudo evitar sentir preocupación ante el comportamiento de su amigo, las consecuencias de sus actos tomaban forma y sentía una punzada en su corazón pues tarde o temprano tendría que comentárselo al rubio, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que decidió evadir el tema y buscar una excusa para regresar a casa pronto, era demasiado para digerir hoy, y las sensaciones causadas por el extraño ayudante no estaban teniendo un efecto positivo en su atormentada mente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se retiró ante la consternada cara de su amigo que se preguntaba qué diablos le había ocurrido para que se viera tan afectado.

Kise contemplaba el fondo de pantalla de su ordenador en la cual se encontraba el con una gran sonrisa junto al amor de su vida, aquel moreno que le robaba el sueño cada noche desde hace muchos años, habían sido amigos desde que tiene memoria y sin darse cuenta se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Cuándo entraron a la secundaria sus sentimientos habían crecido sin medida sentía que ya no era un simple enamoramiento, Kise amaba a Aomine con cada parte de su ser, pero para el no todo era color de rosa, Aomine resultaba ser un completo mujeriego calentón (o al menos eso pensaba Kise), odiaba cuando él le comentaba sin vergüenza alguna sobre sus aventuras sexuales y lo mucho que las había disfrutado, lo único que podía hacer él era fingir interés y responderle con una gran sonrisa intentando de cambiar el tema rápidamente, pues su corazón se quebraba cada vez un poquito más.

Ya había sido más de una semana desde la última vez que había visto al moreno de cabellos zafiro, se incorporó alegremente sacudiendo todo pensamiento negativo y deprimente dispuesto a conquistarlo- Es hora de echarle una visita a Aominecchi!- Sonrió travieso con una meta en mente.

Aomine se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras recordaba la noche pasada, quien diría que uno de los mejores amigos del molesto pero divertido de Kise tuviera ese lado tan descarado, había oído rumores en varias facultades pero nunca pensó que fueran ciertos y que se tratara específicamente de él pues parece que el pequeño chihuahua tomaba precaución suficiente de no toparse con nadie conocido cuando se disponía a salir en busca de "diversión" lo que el moreno no sabía era que el comportamiento de Kouki iba más allá que una simple búsqueda de placer.

Fue pura casualidad encontrárselo en aquel bar, le llamo la atención como un tipo prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada y no pudo evitar poner a prueba sus "encantos", pues ese era su bar, su territorio, Debe admitir que no fue tan difícil convencerlo pues el castaño ya estaba bastante pasado de tragos para ese entonces y fue allí cuando decidió "poner en su lugar" a aquel pelirrojo que lo fulminaba con la mirada desde que el moreno se acercó al menor, como si estuviera robando algo de su pertenencia y sin más preámbulos lo sacó del bar y lo llevo a su habitación, sorprendido de que el castaño resultara ser más que bueno en la cama como una fiera en celo quien no se quería desprender de su cuerpo en busca de calor lo corrompió con ganas y dedicación, vaya que el cuerpo que ahora poseía sin compasión era de complexión delgada tenía que admitir que constaba con una muy buena resistencia.

Sonrió de lado, en serio no le molestaría probar a aquel chihuahua una vez más. Pero fue sacado rápidamente de sus pensamientos cuando el timbre resonó por todo el departamento y se dirigió al intercomunicador.

-Moo! Aominecchi! Abre la puerta de una vez que me congelo!- Decía el rubio mientras hacia un adorable puchero, el mayor rápidamente abrió la puerta y se despojó de sus pensamientos pues se habría propuesto a ver al dulce y animado amigo de la infancia como un simple amigo, así es damas y caballeros Aomine podría ser un playboy calentón sin remedio pero estaba enamorado a mas no poder del rubio, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que este no le correspondería de aquí en un millón de años, así que hace más de 4 años se había propuesto intentar de superarlo y vaya que lo intentaba, era excelente tratando!( If you know what I mean)sus mejillas estaban sonrojados por el frio ambiente y sus labios se habían tornado rojizos, chisto fingiendo molestia y frustración contenida.

-Pasa de una vez, Kise- y lo metió al departamento de un jalón- Que hay con ese atuendo?- Se quejaba Aomine mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, el rubio tenía un pantalón ajustado, una camisa blanca polo cubierta por un chaleco color mostaza y una bufanda del mismo color, no le sorprendía de que el menor se congelara, pues la temperatura estaba muy baja y eso no lo protegía para nada-Al menos pudiste haber traído un abrigo- Le reclamaba el mayor, Kise volvió a hacer un puchero pues de la emoción se había olvidado de ponerse el abrigo y Aomine no entendería eso.

Encendió la calefacción y le tendió una taza de té al rubio, aunque no lo aparentara se preocupaba por el pero siempre diciendo una que otra palabrota para ocultar la vergüenza, los ojos de Kise brillaron- Gracias Aominecchi! Tan gentil- El aludido le dio un zape para desviar su rostro mientras un leve sonrojo invadía su piel canela, casi imperceptible. Decidió cambiar rápidamente el tema para distraer su atención de lo encantador que se veía el rubio acurrucado en el sillón- No podrás creer con quien me encontré anoche- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro.

Una tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse.

Kouki sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y dejo caer el vaso en el que tomaba agua al piso, tenía un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo, nervioso con su corazón a mil recogió los residuos del vidrio entonces su celular sonó y volvió a sentir como todas sus fibras nerviosas gritaban escandalizadas advirtiéndole que algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir y al ver la pantalla deseo que esa llamada no fuera por el motivo que creía que era, en serio rogaba a sus adentros de que no fuera así.

Tomo valor y decidió contestar, tan solo escucharlas primeras palabras del remitente las lágrimas empezaron a nacer de sus ojos.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer!

Es mi primer fic y espero les guste a todos


	3. Como lo temía

"He says, "You don't want to be like me

Don't wanna see all the things I've seen."

I'm dying, I'm dying"

 **Como lo temía...**

Kise estaba al tanto sobre las tendencias sexuales de su amigo, no le sorprendía en absoluto pues él también había caído presa del amor y de un hombre, pero el sabia el modus operandi de Furihata, nunca conocidos o amigos es su ley y siempre la respetaba, pero esto pasaba los límites de tolerancia, había traicionada cualquier pizca de confianza que había puesto en el, se había revolcado con su querido Aominecchi, maldición! Había pasado 6 años perdidamente enamorado de él! Y Furihata lo sabía a la perfección, como pudo darle la espalda así, simplemente no había excusa para tal traición y sucio acto.

Una vez en su casa se desplomo en la entrada y se sumergió en llanto con gritos silenciosos y jalones de cabello de la rabia, decepción y tristeza que lo corroía por dentro.

-Flashback-

\- No podrás creer con quien me encontré anoche- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa un poco rara en su rostro, Kise no sabía porque Aomine sonría de esa forma tan… ¿pervertida? El rubio solo pudo mirarlo interrogativo mientras el otro se acomodaba en el mueble de al frente- Tu amigo el chihuahua sí que sabe cómo hacerlo- El chihuahua? Acaso se refería a Furihata? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Aun perdido el hilo de la conversación Aomine continuo- Nunca creí encontrármelo en ese lugar, siempre luce tan callado… y normal-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto Kise en casi un susurro incapaz de digerir lo que el moreno le decía- Tu y Fu-Furihatacchi?- Aun consternado empezó a atar cabos, pero había algo que no cuadraba, Aomine era hetero siempre rodeado de chicas de pecho enorme, cabellera lacia y piel tersa y delicada.

-Justo lo que piensas- Sonrió orgulloso y el rubio no pudo contener un jadeo de sorpresa ante tal revelación. Ahora se había dado cuenta en que nunca había prestado atención a los relatos del moreno sobre sus relaciones sexuales pues prefería simplemente no escucharlo por el bien de su frágil corazón enamoradizo pero estaba más que sorprendido de que Aomine también tiraba para el otro bando…aun en shock logro hablar.

-¿Te acostaste con fu-Furihata?- Su voz temblaba, en una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor que fuertemente intentaba de contenerlo- Por-por qué?!- Exclamo Kise en un chillido ahogado soltando toda su impresión, sorprendiendo al moreno-Eres un idiota! Un idiota! ¿Porque con el!?- seguía reclamando Kise y Aomine molesto ante la reacción del rubio sin saber cómo interpretarla hablo de mas

-No es como si él hubiera puesto resistencia, solo fue un polvo no sé por qué te alteras- Kise lo miraba sorprendido por la confesión del moreno.

-¿Porque no fui yo?- lamento en un susurro apenas legible que el moreno no logro captar, bajo la cabeza derrotado y su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

Furihata se había acostado con Aomine sabiendo perfectamente como él se sentía por el moreno solo por simple diversión, conteniendo sus lágrimas para evitar exponerse a su amigo y con una sonrisa fingida busco una buena excusa y se retiró rápidamente del departamento de su amigo, una vez afuera no lo contuvo más y corrió, corrió hasta donde sus piernas lo llevaran, cansado, exhausto, herido, derrotado así se sentía Kise en ese momento y las lágrimas no paraban de resbalar como fuente por sus ojos-Furihatacchi…cómo pudiste…-

-Fin del flashback-

No lo dudo más y en un ataque de rabia tomo su teléfono y le marco al castaño- ¿Cómo pudiste?! Furi! ¿Te revolcaste con Aomine?! Te acostaste con el! ¡Lo oí de su propia boca! ¡Sabía que eras bien regalado y fácil, pero no a este nivel?!- Gritaba Kise son contenerse, debía herirlo, debía humillarlo como Furihata lo había hecho con él, lo había destrozado- ¡¿Acaso fue divertido?! ¿Lo disfrutaste? Burlándote de mi…-Su voz se partido- Lo sabias perfectamente- Sollozo- ¿Cómo pudiste? Yo lo amo y tu…tú lo sabias, todo este tiempo lo supiste- Siguió hablando ignorando los sollozos que se escuchaban al otro lado de la línea- No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar, no quiero que te justifiques. Nada podrá hacer que te perdone, cruzaste la línea Furihata- y colgó sin esperar oír las escusas del traidor, porque eso era lo que era, un maldito traidor. Nuevamente se desplomo en el piso soltando toda su frustración y desespero, no podía ya ni pensar con claridad.

Escucho el sonido que avisaba que la llamada había terminado. Tiro si teléfono contra la pared en arranque de furia con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas y se desplomo al piso a llorar, entre gritos fuertes, desgarradores y sollozos cubría su cuerpo con sus manos como tratando de compadecerse de sus actos. Grito, lloro, pataleo y golpeo, lamentándose hasta que su garganta y sus ojos no podían más

Escuchó la perilla de la puerta pero no se movió de su lugar ya no tenía más fuerzas ni quería tenerlas- Furihata-kun?- escucho la voz de Kuroko pero no respondió- ¡Furihata-kun! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!- Se apuró a agacharse al lado de su amigo que al verlo en ese estado, parecía un cadáver, estaba pálido y frio, tenía los ojos perdidos e hinchados y temblaba sin parar, abría su boca continuamente, parecía intentar decir algo.

-Ku-kuroko…Kuroko…lo he arruinado, todo se ha arruinado – Kuroko espero pacientemente a que continuara-¡Él lo sabe, él lo sabe, él lo sabe todo!- Empezó a llorar de nuevo desconsoladamente, aferrándose fuertemente a su amigo mientras que este lo miraba con tristeza- ¡Todo, todo todo, absolutamente todo Kuroko! ¡Soy una basura! ¡Un sucio! ¡Como pude! ¡Como pude atreverme!- Estuvieron así por minutos, Kouki seguía lamentándose y abrazándolo y él lo sostuvo hasta que el castaño estuvo más calmado ya con su respiración más a paz.

Kuroko suspiro y decidió hablar-Furihata-kun mírame- exigió Kuroko pero en tono suave y comprensivo- Mírame por favor Furihata-kun- lo sacudió con delicadeza para llamar su atención y Kouki débilmente alzo su vista para mirar a los serenos ojos de su amigo- Tu no planeaste esto- Le paso los dedos por el cabello antes de continuar- No fue tu intención yo lo sé, Kise-kun no querrá escucharte ahora, no lo comprenderá justo ahora está dolido y molesto, cuando ambos estén más calmados hablaras con él y le explicaras todo, después de todo él no sabe sobre tu condición- Furihata que no había despegado sus ojos de la mirada de Kuroko y ante lo último dicho su mirada se llenó de temor y sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear nuevamente y negaba con la cabeza rápidamente entrando en pánico – Es la única manera de que entienda, lo sabes perfectamente. Su amigo solo se limitó a asentir.

Lo ayudo a levantarse y se dirigieron a la ducha, lo ayudo a bañarse y al salir se quedó contemplándose en el espejo, tenía un aspecto horrible "como en mi interior" pensó cabizbajo mientras se dirigía a su habitación, nuevamente otra noche de insomnio lo atacaba. "Es como una terrible maldición" pensó Furihata mientras esperaba que la mañana llegara pronto.

Kuroko entro en su habitación y se tiro a la cama exhausto sumido en cansancio, suspiro pesadamente mientras se acomodaba en las sabanas, él también estaba afectado por lo ocurrido recientemente pues involucraba a tres de sus grandes amigos, aunque uno no se viera afectado por lo que ocurría en estos momentos- Aomine-kun es un completo idiota- y con ese último pensamiento se sumergió en su mundo de sueños- Kagami-kun vuelve pronto- hablo medio dormido y cayo rendido.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- Se preguntaba Aomine lleno de confusión una vez que Kise salió por la puerta, se tiro cansado en el mueble rascando su nuca en un estado de estrés, no entendía la actitud que el rubio había tomado hace unos minutos ya que este siempre le hablaba sobre sus relaciones y este siempre parecía darle poca importancia incluso a veces Aomine llegaba a pensar si en realidad estaba escuchando o simplemente lo ignoraba completamente cualquier cosa que decía "Está actuando como si en realidad esta vez si le importara" y un brillo de esperanza se ilumino fugazmente en la mente de Aomine pero decidió apagarla de forma deprimente, después de todo no es como si Kise cultivara alguna clase de sentimientos más que amistad hacia él. No era posible. Kise nunca había mostrado ni una pizca de interés, claro pues Aomine desconocía que era una forma de que el rubio protegía su enamoradizo corazón.

De alguna manera eso le incitaba al moreno a no contenerse cuando, le molestaba que Kise no lo diera importancia, pero ahora se rompía el cráneo intentando de descifrar o encontrar una razón lógica más no "utópica" para el comportamiento de Kise esta noche.

-Agh!- Gruñía molesto-¡No lo entiendo¡ ¡Solo porque me acosté con el chihuahua de su amigo anda echo el aludido!- Bufo aún más molesto, pues no le gustaba discutir con el rubio- Se le pasara pronto- O al menos eso creía, pero las cosas eran un poco más complicadas para Kise.

El sonido del despertador retumbaba tortuosamente casi por todo el departamento pero Kouki no se animó a apagarlo hasta que escucho los quejidos de malhumorado que soltaba Kuroko por ser despertado tan temprano y ni si quiera por su alarma- Sinceramente no se ni para que lo compre…igual no tiene un uso útil.-

-Lo mismo me pregunto cada mañana Furihata-kun- Apareció de la nada Kuroko y el castaño casi salta de la impresión.

-Des-desde cuando estás ahí Kuroko! Casi me matas de un susto- Al parecer lo había hecho apropósito su rostro se mostraba entre adormilado y amargado, se notaba incluso con su cara póker que siempre cargaba- Vale, estas molesto, lo entiendo no la activare mañana- Se defendió Kouki y su amigo asiento levemente mientras se acercaba para acostarse cerca del filo de la cama.

-Al menos deberías intentar tomar pastillas para dormir Furihata-kun, luces terrible- El aludido lo miro cansado y con unas ojeras monumentales- Deberías ir a ver Midorima-kun, quizás esta vez sí funcione el tratamiento.-

Kouki suspiro cansado- No ha dado resultado en 5 años, que te hace creer que lo hará ahora, lo tengo bajo control-

-Claro, lo tienes todo perfectamente calculado- Kouki lo miro molesto pues sabia a que su sarcasmo se refería a lo ocurrido con cierto moreno- La forma en que lidias con tu condición solo te ha traído problemas hasta ahora-

-no quiero seguir tocando ese tema Kuroko- El semblante del castaño había cambiado y ahora solo tenía la mirada perdida en ningún sitio fijo, Kuroko odiaba esa mirada en su amigo lo hacía lucir tan vacío y desesperado.

Kuroko quiso desviar el tema rápidamente- Kagami-kun volverá pronto- Acoto el peli azul captando la atención del castaño que sonría nostálgicamente al recordar al grandote, impulsivo e idiota amigo.

-Ha sido muy solitario desde que le ofrecieron esas pasantías en el programa de Bomberos en Detroit- El rostro de Kuroko se iluminaba al oír de los logros de su novio, pues era muy difícil conseguir esa clase de preparación y Kagami Taiga aquel cabeza dura, bondadoso pero demasiado impulsivo, con el talento y el esfuerzo dado no había tardo en ganárselo, ya había pasado casi un año desde su partida- Solo falta una semana ¿verdad?- Y este asintió alegremente, atreves de los años Furihata se había acostumbrado tanto a las expresiones de su amigo que aunque para todos pareciera una cara estática en realidad era muy reveladora. Y justo ahora solo irradiaba ansias.

-Ha trabajado duro, después de todo es algo que el ama-

Se encaminaba rápidamente a su clase pues la charla con su peli azul amigo se había extendido y habían perdido la noción del tiempo y en este momento ya iba tarde a la primera clase de la mañana-¡Kou-chan! Escucho desde el otro lado del pasillo y sabía perfectamente de quien era el grito, Takao Kazunari había sido su compañero de clase desde que empezó a estudiar leyes y habían sido inseparables desde ese instante, Kouki suspiro cansado 1, 2,3-¡Kou-chan! Que malo porque me igno…Woah!, ¡no has dormido nada verdad! ¡Luces terrible!- Quizás porque realmente no había dormido desde el incidente con cierto moreno- Kou-chan! ¡Ya llevaba semanas sin verte así! Creí que lo llevabas bien!- Este seguía hablando ignorando que el semblante de Kouki se había tensado- Moo! Porque me sigues ignorando solo me preocupo por ti! Quizás te pueda conseguir un bombón que se deshaga de esas feas ojeras, siempre funciona!- Kouki sin poder seguir resistiendo la constante palabrería de su amigo hablo.

-Me acosté con Aomine- Y eso fue lo que tomo para que el azabache se callara y parara su andar.

Kou-chan- Takao lo miraba entre sorpresa y horror ante la confesión de su amigo ambos habían detenido su andar y el azabache no podía despegar su mirada del castaño esté las sentía como cuchilladas. Río con desgana y Takao lo miro extrañado, ah esta es la mirada que se merecía él se la gano dado a sus grandes méritos volvió a reír esta vez ya alterando al azabache –Kou-chan… ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-estoy de maravilla, cúbreme en clase si- estaba dejando de pensar con claridad, quería deshacerse de todo, todas las sensaciones, todo el dolor, toda la vergüenza, lo quería arrancado de su ser-Kouchan!- escuchaba los gritos de Takao detrás suyo pero siguió su camino. Estaba exhausto, cansado y un ataque de desesperación cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de una persona que haría que todo desapareciera.

-Oh! Kouki-kun que grata sorpresa- contesto la voz fingiendo sorpresa- no esperaba que me llamarás de nuevo- la voz del remitente se oía con una pizca de burla- Necesitas de mi cierto- se oyó una risa pero esta vez había salido de su boca, realmente odiaba a ese tipo.

-No sé a qué se refiere Imayoshi-san- expresaba Kouki fingiendo inocencia- sólo me preguntaba si tenía tiempo ahora- Soltó de forma coqueta

-Siempre tengo tiempo para ti. Kouki kun- sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda pero ya a este punto no le importaba.- debes estar realmente desesperado-

-Divirtámonos un poco, nee Imayoshi-san- ya no había vuelta atrás.

Esto se puso interesante-sonría con malicia cierto pelirrojo observando a un pequeño Chihuahua salir de clase hablando distraídamente por el teléfono- Lo has olvidado…inaceptable, alguien deberá recordarte a quien perteneciste primero, no olvides tu lugar Kouki.

Continuara…

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer!

Es mi primer fic y espero les guste a todos


	4. Un olor a vino tinto

"Staying in my play pretend

Where the fun ain't got no end

Can't go home alone again

Need someone to numb the pain"

-Divirtámonos un poco nee~ Imayoshi-san- hablaba el castaño sin percibir que cierto pelirrojo le seguía los pasos escuchando claramente su conversación – no me importa el lugar, después de todo la experiencia es la que cuenta –

-Estaré esperando con ansias- tras oír su respuesta colgó la llamada estaba a punto de salir fuera del campus cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo y se vio rápidamente jalado hacia un callejón impactado su cuerpo contra la pared, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre, una dolora costumbre.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?!- se quejó el castaño mientras alzaba la mirada para enfrentar a su atacante y se preparaba para insultarlo pero se tragó sus maldiciones y se sorprendió al encontrarse con unas orbes rojas mirándolo con furia y molestia, dudo por varios segundos antes de hablar pero tomó fuerzas.

-¡¿Que cree que hace?!- forcejeo el castaño- ¡Suélteme!- el agarre en sus manos se fortaleció-¡Ung!-Veía a la gente pasar pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Nadie nos vera aquí, ahora si… ¿Qué crees que tú haces? ¿Acaso no tienes una clase a la cual asistir? ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa, Kouki? –le bombardeo el pelirrojo con preguntas sin soltar su agarre. Su mirada lo tenía aterrado y atrapado más que su agarre, ¡¿Porque diablos tenía que aparecer el justo ahora!?

-No es de su incumbencia, por favor déjeme ir- Decía en modo de súplica- No tiene nada que ver con usted, suélteme.-

-Oh en eso te equivoca Kouki ~ - no pudo evitar estremecer de al oír nuevamente su nombré salir de la boca del extraño- Esto tiene que ver mucho conmigo, ahora responde- Ordenó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El castaño se sentía expuesto ante la escrutinante mirada del pelirrojo…pero a que se refería ¿Qué tenía que ver con él? Su cuerpo fue aprisionado por el del pelirrojo cerrando cada vez más la distancia entre ellos – No me gusta que me hagan repetir las cosas, ¿Dónde crees que ibas?-

-Y-yo no iba a-a enc-contrarme con alg- No pudo ni concretar la frase pues Akashi ya había tomado sus labios como su propiedad y con movimientos sensuales y forzosos inicio un beso.

El castaño tenía sus sentidos alterados y su mente se nublaba rápidamente, no estaba preparada para esto pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba esto era lo que necesitaba de alguna manera lo necesitaba, cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas tomaron vida propia, ya dejando de forcejear correspondió y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que de alguna manera se le hacían conocidas, las manos de Akashi exigían más contacto.

Posesivamente movía sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Kouki quien ante su tacto sólo se dejaba hacer, no era suficiente, quería más, más contacto ¡más de él! Abrió su boca para inducir mayor profundidad y el pelirrojo no dudo en poseerla hasta el último rincón con su lengua que se movía expertamente junto a la de Kouki, su cuerpo exigía más, su mente dejaba de funcionar y sus instintos tomaron su cordura, el precavido y nervioso Chihuahua estaba muy oculto ya y ahora sólo existía un ser lujurioso que gemía por más placer intentando tomar la iniciativa del beso aferrándose cada vez más al pelirrojo que parecía destruir todas sus barreras sin mucho esfuerzo.

¿Dónde diablos quedo su ser que temblaba mal borde de las lágrimas aquel día después de clase cuando el pelirrojo lo acorralo? Ni el mismo se reconocía como si otra persona estuviera en control de su cuerpo, no tenía control sobre sus acciones no entendía como era que se estaba entregando tan fácilmente ante él, sintió como una mano se colaba en su pantalón y escucho el sonido de algo destruyéndose al lado de su rostro-No olvides a quien perteneces, nadie más tiene permitido tocarte, eres absolutamente mío-Fue besado nuevamente esta vez más suave y dedicado pero con la misma pasión. Se alejó suavemente y deshizo el agarre Nuevamente esa sensación de estremecimiento lo invadió, sus rodillas fallaron y cayó al suelo sin fuerzas… ¿Porque su voz le resultaba tan conocida? – Regresa a tu clase, no hagas que te escolte de vuelta- Y sin más dejo a Kouki tirado de rodillas en el suelo de aquel callejón observando los restos de lo que alguna vez fue su teléfono.

Se encontraba demasiado afectado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sus piernas aún no reaccionaban y tembloroso logro incorporarse y dirigirse a clase olvidando que había quedado de encontrarse con cierta persona.

Grave error.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, como si el tiempo estuviera en su contra dejándole demasiado tiempo para pensar… Esos ojos, esa voz, esa calidez… Todo era demasiado familiar, una punzada ataco su mente en modo advertencia… ¿Quién es Akashi Seijuuro?

-Eso es todo por hoy, no olviden enviar el ensayo hasta el viernes, no me gusta los trabajos atrasados-Estaba tan distraído que no noto que todos ya habían desolado el salón de clases, desganado y confundido guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse al departamento pero paró en sus pasos al ver una figura esperándolo en la puerta.

-Sabes, no me gusta que me dejen plantado- vio como cerraba la puerta detrás de él y una ola de miedo lo invadió-Creí que lo sabias, Kouki kun- Retrocedió en forma defensiva pero sólo se encontró con una pared y miraba con terror a la persona que peligrosamente se acercaba- Dijiste que querías divertirte, pues eso es lo que vamos a hacer- De un momento a otro se vio empujado al piso y un temor terrible se apoderó de su cuerpo, iba a ser tomado aquí y ahora y no tenía la fuerza para zafarse.

Desgarró su camisa y atacaba su cuello y torso violentamente, ambas manos habían sido sostenidas sobre su cabeza se sentía tan indefenso, las lágrimas surcaban sus ojos no, esto no era lo que quería no deseaba esto odiaba ser forzado, forcejeo, pataleo pero todo era inútil.

Un dolor punzante lo ataco nuevamente a su cabeza-¡Ahgh! Ung! – Se quejó se sentían como cuchillada una tras otra en su cabeza y luego todo lo que lo rodeaba estaba desapareciendo siendo arrastrado por fragmentos de dolorosos recuerdos "Furi- kun tu piel es tan clara, heh como la de una chica" "nee, Furi kun no quieres jugar un poco" " no me obligues a esto" " Todo es tu culpa, me obligaste a hacerlo" "Debiste portarte como un buen chico".

Imayoshi detuvo su ataque al ver que el castaño no se movía-Kouki-kun- este no reaccionaba sus ojos estaban vacías y derramaban lágrimas sin parar su cuerpo no había parado de temblar- Kouki kun? – lo sacudió pero este no respondía , sintió una presión en su hombro u fue alejado rápidamente del cuerpo del castaño, alzo la vista hacia el intruso, al parecer había olvidado de asegurar la puerta, tomo al castaño en sus brazos y lo alzo tiernamente, su semblante cambio al encontrarse con los ojos del dichoso extraño.

Sintió como cada fibra de su cuerpo se crispaba ante su presencia sus nervios gritaban "peligro", su mirada expresaba furia y demandaba una explicación por el estado en que se encontraba el pequeño, dio unos pasos hacia adelante e Imayoshi como si fuera instinto de supervivencia retrocedió n sus pasos y como si sus piernas hubieran perdido coordinación con su cerebro tropezó y cayó mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba con aire de grandeza de una forma tan intimidante, no se necesitaron palabras para que Imayoshi comprendiera sus ojos lo decían todo, era una advertencia y él estaba dispuesto a acceder a ella.

Sostenía el cuerpo del pequeño castaño apretado a su cuerpo, este aún no reaccionaba parecía que sí mente se hubiera transportado a otro lugar muy lejano sus ojos no expresaban nada movía sus labios balbuceando cosas sin sentido y su cuerpo sufría pequeños temblores- que te ocurrió en mi ausencia Kouki?- Se acurruco contra su cuerpo y un susurro le dijo …

Mon amour, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi

Tu as besoin de moi

Tu as besoin de moi dans ta vie

Tu ne peux plus vivre sans moi

Et je mourrais sans toi

Je tuerais pour toi*

Sentía como el calor proveniente de un cuerpo lo abrazaba parpadeó varias veces encontrándose en un lugar del cual no tenía conocimiento se removió un poco y se encontró siendo abrazado por cierto pelirrojo su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente y recordó lo ocurrido con Imayoshi tembló ante el recuerdo, apenas reaccionaba pero el otro cuerpo lo apretaba más fuerte hacia él como si quisiera protegerlo, esa calidez tan conocida lo embriagaba y por primera vez en años sintió como el sueño se apoderaba de el sin tener que usar otros "métodos", hipnotizado por la sensaciones se dejó llevar a ese lugar que hace tanto tiempo había ocultado en lo más profundo de su mente, lágrimas se derramaron por sus ojos y entre un olor a vino tinto y madera al fin pudo dormir como en mucho tiempo no había podido. El mundo de los sueños lo acogió y un fragmento de un recuerdo fue liberado del encierro.

Unas horas antes…

Veía como un alto pelinegro con un aura oscura llena sadismo buscaba a Furi –Al parecer Furihatacchi se ha portado mal nuevamente- Le dijo inocentemente captando la atención del mayor quien lo miro con cierto interés- ¿También te llamo a ti? Eres el tercero del día- Mintió y al parecer había funcionado perfectamente pues este lucia aún más molesto un poco más y salía fuego por sus poros.

-¿Dónde está?- exigió el pelinegro con una sonrisa que estremeció al rubio. Algo no andaba bien.

Quizás no estuviera haciendo lo correcto pero aun quería ver a quien alguna vez fue su amigo sufrir, lo quería ver rogando y herido.

-Su clase termina en unas horas, le encontraras en el siguiente edificio, están en el área de criminalística- Se sabía su horario de memoria, no había sido uno de sus mejores amigos por nada. Fingió una sonrisa y se retiró. Su trabajo estaba hecho y ahora solo le tocaba esperar. Esto podría ponerse un poco entretenido pensó el rubio.

Paso el tiempo y observo como un pelirrojo cargaba a Furi tipo princesa lejos del edificio del campus mientras el pelinegro los observa con resentimiento- Tsk~- Bufo molesto mientras fruncía el ceño.

Estaba a punto de irse pero antes echo otra mirada al extraño pelirrojo el cual tenía una expresión de seria preocupación en su rostro dirigida al castaño en sus brazos y una idea paseo por su mente, sonrió con malicia, al parecer solo provoco a la persona equivocada.

-¿Quién lo diría? Otro más cayó en tus redes Furihatacchi, heh, parece que este si va en serio.

Kuroko se encontraba nuevamente en la sala y se movía de un lado al otro inquietamente, Furihata debería de haber llegado hace varias horas y no había dado señales de vida, había llamado muchas veces a su teléfono pero decía que estaba fuera de servicio, había llamado a varios de sus amigos pero al parecer nadie sabía del paradero de su amigo, incluso Takao que ve con el varias asignaturas no tenía idea de donde se podría encontrar.

-Furihata-kun donde te has metido- Kuroko esperaba que no haya cometido ninguna estupidez, después de lo de Aomine y Kise había estado bastante decaído, deseaba que su amigo tuviera un poco más de respeto y amor propio, desde 5 años su amigo había cambiado drásticamente, recordaba el tiempo en que Furihata era el más cálido, honesto y alegre persona que podría haber conocido en su vida, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro trabajando duro para ser mejor, preocupándose por todos brindando apoyo incondicional a aquellos que amaba, y de repente un día "el" había desparecido, llevándose la dulce sonrisa de su rostro dejando solo un vacío contenedor, recordaba los gritos en la madrugada y las noches de desvelo. Había dejado de comer y dormir, la única forma de que el conciliaba el sueño era exhaustando tanto su cuerpo que prácticamente se desmayaba, los tratamientos y medicamentos no funcionaban y entonces fue cuando empezó a recurrir al placer y cansancio que varias sesiones de sexo provocaban, entregándose a cualquiera quien le brindara dichas sensaciones que erradicaban el mínimo rastro de cordura de su mente. Todo para conciliar el sueño.

-No recuerdo la última vez que sonreíste de verdadera felicidad-.

Esta sería una larga noche.

Continuara…

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer!

Es mi primer fic y espero les guste a todos


	5. Un fragmento del pasado

"Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep

I'm tired, I'dying

I want to go to bed

Don't try to wake me in the morning

´cause I will be gone"

Su teléfono vibro y lo alcanzo para contestarlo energéticamente- ¡Momoicchi! ¿Encontraste algo de lo que te pedí?-

-Qué poca fe tienes en mi Ki-chan ¡lo he encontrado todo! Fue difícil pero lo tengo, registro escolar, secundario y universitario, todo lo que necesites saber del sabrosón Akashi Seijuuro está conmigo y en tu mail y siendo enviado a tu fax- Que clase de maquina vejestorio tenía el rubio pero Kise se encontraba satisfecho ante su respuesta.

-¡Vaya! Eres imprescindible Momoicchi-

-Lo se soy mega wow, ahora consígueme la cita de en sueños con Tetsu-kun- Rio a carcajadas, recuerda haberla convencido con eso pero lástima que era una mentira.

-Eeh… bueno Kurokocchi tiene novio, ¡lo siento mucho!- Colgó rápidamente para evitar el drama que se acercaba.

Kise no había perdido su tiempo después de lo que presenció movió ágilmente sus piezas y ahora se encontraba en modo psicópata-acosador buscando cualquier información que conecte a cierto examigo y al pelirrojo.

Abrió varios archivos al mismo tiempo solo mirando los títulos de ciertos artículos, era demasiada información- ara ara Akashicchi es de buena familia- Pues si el pelirrojo era bien pinche famoso, único heredero del imperio de un gran empresario reconocido internacionalmente, primeros años de universidad en Harvard, era un ser excepcional y sin querer ofender conscientemente al castaño pero… ¿Qué diablos había visto el en su traicionero examigo?- Nee ¿Qué te trae por estos lares? Te iba muy bien fuera del país- ¿Acaso la prensa no tenía nada más que hacer que escribir sobre grandes magnates? Siguió buscando pero hasta ahora no había encontrado nada que los vinculara ambos.

La máquina de fax empezó a sonar y dos imágenes fueron impresas al parecer proveniente de un anuario escolar, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa "Bingo". Así que estudiaban en el mismo instituto, sonrió con malicia ante la imagen que se encontraba ahora en sus manos, ambos estaban en el club al parecer de la biblioteca o literatura y el castaño se veía embobado mirando a Akashi sin prestar mucha atención a que le habían tomado una foto.

Así que él castaño también podía tener esa clase de expresión en su rostro, el rostro de una persona perdidamente enamorada.

-Acabo de encontrar algo muy interesante- canturreo en victoria el rubio, tramando un juego en su mente.

Tanta investigación lo había dejado exhausto- Creo que me daré una ducha-

Aomine estaba molesto, oh no más que eso, estaba cabreado ya desde hace una semana que el Kise no contestaba su puto teléfono y ni siquiera se dignaba en responderle a sus cientos de mensajes, su orgullo estaba herido y había intentado contactarse primero, creyó que el rubio volvería por su cuenta pero habían pasada 5-putos días y nada de nada, una, dos, tres timbradas "el usuario al que quiere contactar se encuentra fuera de servicio"- Tch!- guardo su teléfono bruscamente y prendió su motocicleta ya con venitas en su rostro- Ahora si me va a escuchar ese teñido cabeza hueca-

Llego al edificio donde se alojaba el rubio y se adentró en el ascensor maldiciendo todo el recorrido de subida espantando a varios inquilinos con su aura oscura y enojada.

Toco el timbre infinitas veces hasta que se escuchó una respuesta desde dentro del departamento-¡Moi! ¡Que ya va he dicho! Acaso no tienen pacien…-Vio al moreno y cerró la puerta rápidamente o al menos eso intento porque el cuerpo del mayor era más ágil y veloz impidiendo que la puerta fuera cerrada en su cara, entró como rey de casa-

Miro embobado a Kise por unos segundas examinándolo de pies a cabeza este solo tenía una toalla colgando de sus caderas exponiendo su torso por el cual se escurrían varias gotas de agua provenientes de sus húmedos mechones- ¿Qué crees que haces Kise, acaso atiendes a todas tus visitas así?-Bufo bastante molesto ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? - ¡Oi! ¡Kise! Te estoy hablando- Bufo molesto, oyó al menor tomar aire y este alzo el rostro esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Eh! Aominecchi, que atrevido ara ara, era una broma y que quieres que haga si me estaba bañando pero un maniático no paraba de tocar el timbre- Dijo este posando sus manos en su cadera y Aomine intentaba desviar su atención del cuerpo semidesnudo del rubio.

-¡¿Por qué diablos no contestas mis llamadas teme?!-

-¡Eh! No me he fijado gomen, he pasado ocupado Aominecchi- Rio nervioso.

-Pudiste haber enviado un mensaje- Oyó un sonido proveniente de un ¿Fax? ¿Acaso estaba en la era de piedra? Tomo el papel y leyó el asunto del envío "Todo sobre el bom bom Akashi Seijuuro" y su paciencia se fue al piso cuando le fue arrebatado el papel de las manos por un exaltado Kise quien lo estrujaba contra su pecho "crack" así que con eso había estado gastando su tiempo "ocupado", le intento arranchar el papel pero el rubio también era ágil Kise en un arrebato de adrenalina se lanzó encima del moreno terminando tumbados en el piso él montando al mayor sosteniendo ambos brazos.

Al darse cuenta de la fácilmente mal interpretativa posición se sonrojo salvajemente y Aomine que estaba ya al límite y al tener al rubio sobre su cuerpo completamente sonrojado lanzo su cordura por la ventana y le cedió control a sus instintos. Justo cuando el rubio se iba a incorporar lo tomó de su cintura y apego a su cuerpo mordiendo sus labios ante el jadeo del rubio el cual estaba demasiado impactado como para reaccionar y solo se limitaba a respirar agitadamente por la osada cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Aomine PV

Sentía su respiración agitada sobre mi rostro, sus suaves muslos sobre mis caderas, sus ojos me miraban con una mezcla de deseo y miedo que no podía comprender, sus labios me decían algo pero yo solo pensaba en lo delicioso que sabrían junto a los míos, el sabor de su lengua entrelazándose con la mía, su saliva bajando por mi boca y mezclándose con la mía-miel- definitivamente será miel lo que saldría de sus gloriosos labios.

Su pecho empezó a agitarse más de lo normal aunque podía jurar que no superaba el mío; quiso levantarse de la milagrosa posición en la que nos encontrábamos mas no lo deje, empuje sus labios sobre los míos y por fin pude probar esos labios que tanto he deseado, tanto he esperado por el roce de sus labios que no espere, no pedí permiso para introducir mi lengua en su cavidad.

-Aahh~- Definitivamente es miel a lo que saben estos labios no pude mas no quise soltarlo lo seguí besando hasta que se me hizo imposible respirar; de nuevo vi su rostro ahora con una mirada de deseo, lujuria; que me invitaban a seguir devorándolo, no espere más y lo posicione contra el piso arrancándole el pedazo de tela que se interponía entre nuestros cuerpos.

De pronto quede impactado ante la vista; ese pecho, esos abdominales, se veían más apetitosos de lo que había imaginado; esa piel tan blanca, tan suave al tacto, tan cálida; quería tocarla, márcala como mía, desde hace tanto años que ya no lo recuerdo. Mis instintos me decían que no había vuelta atrás y algo en mí interior se rompió, más agradecí que ya nada me evitara poseer la piel que tanto he añorado; mis manos sobre sus rosados pezones no se hicieron esperar acariciando su tersa nívea piel y se estremeció ante el contacto como una onda de electricidad, después de acariciarlos suavemente coloque uno de ellos en mi boca y lo mordí con fuerza.

-¡Aahh!~ -Un sonoro gemido salió de la boca de mi víctima mas no le di importancia y seguí mordiendo chupando y acariciando sus dulces pezones con extrema dedicación; sin prisa baje hasta su abdomen tan firme, tan blanco, lo acaricie con mis manos mientras con mi boca reclamaba con besos lo que ya era mío; llegue hasta sus muslos los apreté con fuerza y vi cómo se retorcía de placer bajo mis manos

Me relamí los labios al observar su miembro ya con una notoria erección, goteando esperando por mis manos, por mi boca todo iba perfecto hasta que de un momento a otro una fuerza que no era mía me alejo del cuerpo de mis sueños me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y me golpeo con fuerza el rostro...

-¡VETE! ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡TE ODIO!-

Fue lo último que escuche de sus labios...

-¡VETE! ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡TE ODIO!- Saco a patadas al moreno de su departamento y se apoyó contra la puerta. En su mente solo se repetían las palabras que lo habían hecho entrar en razón "El chihuahua sí que sabe hacerlo", "Solo es otro polvo más". Mordió sus labios con fuerzas apretó sus puños y golpeo la madera de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez lastimando sus manos -¡¿Acaso le dio el calentón o qué?! ¡Pues no soy ninguna zorra que se puede tirar cuando anda necesitado!- Gritaba al vacío dolido.

Se deslizo hasta el piso y empezó a llorar aferrando sus brazos a su cuerpo desnudo como si no hubiera un mañana, entre gritos y sollozos- Ung, Ugh, estúpido Aominecchi, estúpido estúpido Aominecchi-

La brisa golpeo suavemente su rostro, parpadeaba varias veces acostumbrando sus ojos a la claridad de la habitación, se había quedado dormido mientras llenaba varios formularios sobre los libros de la sección que le habían otorgado esta semana, suspiró cansado y cerró nuevamente los ojos para disfrutar de la refrescante brisa que se filtraba por las ventanas de la biblioteca y se acurrucó sobre su mochila en la cual descansaba su cabeza y brazos.

-sniff- Un aroma embriagante llenó sus sentidos ¿rosas? No, era un poco más intenso que las rosas, más elegante, "vino" pensó en voz alta...si, eso era vino tinto dulce. Aún con los ojos cerrados aspiro ese aroma y como si de un cachorro curioso se tratara se levantó en busca del origen tan delicioso olor. Asomó su cabeza por la ventana que daba al área verde del colegio pero no veía nada frunció el ceño un poco decepcionado y colgó su parte de su torso en el filo de la ventana, abrió sus ojos de la impresión ante lo que estaba presenciando, justo debajo de donde él estaba se encontraba una persona quien plácidamente dormía con un libro cubriendo su rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba con serenidad, él era muy curioso así que se removió un poco para quedar casi al frente de la cara cubierta unos mechones rojos un poco desordenados por la posición se escapaban del perímetro que el libro cubría "pero que raro color" pensó sin querer en voz alta –Luce como el otoño- y rio calmadamente, y entonces el libro ya no estaba y solo lo miraban unas orbes carmesí, entro en pánico y del susto perdió un poco el equilibrio y la gravedad hizo su trabajo y como se de humpty-dumtpy cayó al piso...el que por cierto era muy suave O-O! Espera! ¡¿Suave?! Había caído sobre el cuerpo del estudiante que obviamente ya no descansaba. Miro temerosamente a la persona que había aplastado con su no muy liviano peso. Sintió un calor tremendo invadir sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que era el Oh-Gran-Akashi-Seijuuro presidente del consejo estudiantil/ capitán del equipo de básquet/ mejor promedio/heredero al trono (Okay quizás esto no ¡pero si de la época medieval se tratara de seguro lo hubiera sido!/ crush eterno. Se encontraba perdido en aquellos vergonzosos pensamientos que ni se había tomado la molestia de moverse y estas se coloraron aún más cuando se fijó que el extraño tenía sus ojos posados en el con una pizca de molestia "OhpordiosOhpordios ahora si voy a morir".

-Te mueves o te vas a quedar ahí- hablo sin despegar la vista de sus ojos-Sabes, esto podría considerar seriamente como acoso-el castaño totalmente ruborizado se exaltó y casi en un salto se movió lejos del cuerpo del mayor. Eso fue extremadamente vergonzoso.

Lentamente alzó su vista cubriendo la mayor parte de su cara con sus manos temblorosas totalmente rojo hasta las orejas sentado enfrente de él.

-L-lo sientomucho etto ah, es que parecía unaestatua- balbuceo sin procesar lo que había dicho en un ataque de pánico, cubrió su boca frenéticamente y el pelirrojo lo miraba entre sorprendido y divertido, acaba de cavar su propia tumba "!ohpordiosohpordios que he hecho!" "Tuytugranbocotakouki" incluso en sus pensamientos tropezaba las palabras. El mayor soltó una pequeña risa al observar las reacciones del pequeño y nervioso castaño quien no demoro en sonrojarse aún más (si eso era posible)."! Trágame tierra ahora pensará que soy un demente!TT-TT"

-Es curioso, nunca nadie me había aplastado y medio insultado el mismo día, eres altanero kohai-kun- lo dijo en reproche pero no había deje de molestia en su voz, sólo era tranquila y aterciopelada.

-N-no lo decía como u-una ofensa - lo último lo dijo tan rápido y medio en un susurro desviando la mirada a sus dedos jugando con ellos nerviosamente, cosa que no pasó de ser percibida por el pelirrojo.

-No das rodeos eh- Apoyo sus brazos sutilmente en el marco de la ventana mirándolo con cierto interés- Me gusta eso- Lo miro detenidamente-...Furihata Kouki-kun- se sorprendió un poco al notar que él sabía su nombre" ¡Ahora si me desmayo desmayadamente! "pero luego recordó que solo lo tenía bordado en el abrigo de su uniforme, se estremeció un poco y se sonrojó nuevamente avergonzado por sentirse un poco decaído por ese detalle.

Decidió evitarse más vergüenzas evitando soltar cualquier otra osadía que se le cruzará por la mente ya había hecho bastante el ridículo ese día. Se percató de que este aún lo miraba sus ojos buscaron los suyos por naturaleza como si pertenecieran, él fue el primero en desviar la mirada pues sentía que se desmayaría si lo seguía viendo deliberadamente. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes y su estómago daba revoltijones "cálmate yo! ~". El silencio reino por unos minutos y el pelirrojo dando por terminada la pequeña pero entretenida charla de volvió su atención al libro que había estado leyendo antes de usarlo como escudo del resplandor diurno. Su cuerpo se movió por si sólo y su mano ya se encontraba agarrando una de las mangas de su abrigo al darse cuenta de su acción lo soltó rápidamente y se removió nervioso y volvió a hablar sin pensar- Su nombre- Mintió, solo quería hablar un poco mas con el pelirrojo quien solo alzo una ceja ¿Acaso había alguien en este colegio que no lo conociera?- Aún no se su nombré, usted sabe el mío pero aún no se ha presentado- Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero desviando su mirada al suelo. El mayor sonrió de forma socarrona el castaño mentía y él lo sabía- Tienes razón, que desconsiderado de mi parte- se expresó con cierto deje de ironía- Akashi, Akashi Seijuuro- Definitivamente ese era un encuentro que no olvidaría...

Despertó jadeante y sudado… ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un sueño?

…El destino podía ser cruel y jugar sucio.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer!

Es mi primer fic y espero les guste a todos


	6. No olvides olvidarme

"…You're the hole in my head

You're the space in my bed

You're the silence in between…"

Despertó jadeando agitado, sus cabellos pegados al rostro debido al leve sudor. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un sueño? Pero por que se sintió tan…real y nostálgico, todo le había resultado demasiado familiar, su corazón latía descontroladamente en su pecho y sus manos temblaban-…Akashi Seijuuro- Eran la misma persona, la de su sueño y la que irónicamente se encontraba aferrada ahora fuertemente a su cuerpo- Akashi Seijuuro- Repitió como si decir su nombre varias veces le hiciera aliviar su confusión. Paso sus dedos delicadamente por el inconsciente rostro de la "estatua", sus facciones eran las mismas pero algo era diferente tenían un aire más… ¿Adulto? ¿Maduro?, toco su frente bajo a sus pómulos y recorrió sus mejillas hasta rozar levemente sus labios, cálidos al tacto. Era una escultura humana, si eso sonaba mejor.

-Me alegra de que me toques pero al menos hazlo cuando este consiente, Kouki-

Retiro su mano rápidamente sintiéndose raramente cohibido. Sus ojos se encontraron (¬¬) y el castaño no podía desviar la vista perdiéndose en ellos, rojos, profundos, severos…había algo más en ellos pero no lo podía descifrar. Akashi se acercaba sigilosamente y Kouki no hacía nada para detenerlo o apartarse, simplemente se mantenía estático y expectante, cada vez la distancia entre sus labios se perdía, sus alientos rozándose tan solo unos milímetros faltaban…sintió una leve presión sobre sus labios, cerró los ojos por inercia y ladeo su rostro correspondiendo tímidamente al delicado contacto dejándose llevar por el mar de sensaciones que sentía cada vez que se encontraba cerca del pelirrojo. Se movían en sincronía sin apuro ni furia como en las veces pasadas, solo roces.

La mano del mayor se posó en su nuca, acercándolo más demandando más contacto, llevo sus temblorosas manos a los cabellos del pelirrojo y sus dedos se entrelazaron en los mechones rojizos.

Tembló un poco al sentir la lengua contraria deslizarse por encima de sus labios…titubeante abrió su boca concediéndole permiso para invadir su cavidad, jadeo ante la intromisión ya sentía su piel arder y su respiración volvió a agitarse… Se separó por aire y lo llamo "…Sei" entre suspiros y la razón volvió a Kouki. Vio al pelirrojo sorprendido ¿Cómo lo había llamado? ¡¿Sei?! Se alejó rápidamente y su mente era un caos.

¿Por qué no ponía ni una pizca de resistencia? ¿Por qué su cuerpo parecía anhelar el toque de él? ¿Por qué lo llamo de una forma tan íntima? Desde que el apareció todo se había vuelto tan confuso, tan extraño…Había podido dormir plácidamente como nunca en varios años sin necesidad de sexo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el?

Vio los ojos del castaño confusos llenarse de frustración. Él tenía toda la culpa, había aparecido como si nada después de tantos años, sabia de su condición por Shintarou; no había descuidado ningún detalle del castaño pero presenciarlo había sido demasiado para él y había perdido el control al encontrar a Kouki en los brazos de un tipazo tan desinhibido como estaba.

Se había desquitado con el injustamente ese día en la universidad, lo sabía, sabía que no tenía la culpa…iba a aclarar las cosas en serio lo iba hacer pero después al escuchar como planeaba su pequeño encuentro con el otro bastardo no pudo mantener su compostura y lo hirió nuevamente. Había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de él, que le costaba demasiado mantenerse bajo perfil, la situación se le había escapado de las manos y nuevamente no había podido evitar besarlo, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, lo amaba…siempre lo hizo pero por obras del destino nunca pudo decírselo claramente y ese había sido su error…un error que hasta ahora lamenta.

Escucho "…Sei" escapar de sus labios y se sorprendió pues así lo solía llamar… ¿Acaso recordaba…aunque sea algo…lo mas mínimo?

-L-lo siento, tengo que irme-No podía dejar que se fuera así, era el momento de aclarar todo, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-Aun no…no te vayas-agarro su mano y lo miro suplicante, si el emperador se había rebajado a pedir algo por las buenas, pero eran las medidas necesarias.

-Y-yo ya no sé qué pensar, todo es tan confuso, usted… todo-

\- …-

-Y-yo ni si quiera se porque le cuento esto, no debería estar aquí…no sé qué estoy haciendo, yo no lo conozco-

Vio el semblante del pelirrojo cambiar, se endureció…soltó su mano y creyó percibir cierto deje de decepción en sus ojos… ¿lo había herido? Imposible pensaba el castaño. Akashi nunca lo admitiría…pero si sus palabras habían sido como puñaladas.

Lo último que escucho de sus labios antes de que se girara y le diera la espalda fue un "vete" frio y glacial. Su pecho se contrajo solo con esa simple palabra, ¿Cómo era que esta persona era capaz de sacudir su mundo con una simple palabra?... era suficiente, cerro sus puños con fuerza, no lograba descifrarlo, todo cosa que Akashi hacia o decía eran tan contradictorias, mordió su labio con fuerza reprimiendo las nacientes lágrimas de frustración y decidió obedecer…se fue.

_Eres cruel Kouki…por un momento me hiciste creer que me habías recordado…-

"And when he calls, he calls for me and not for you

But I can't fix him…and I can't break through your walls"

-Sigh- Suspiro cansado masajeándose las cienes había sido un día ajetreado y tan solo con ver el nombre de la última persona que le tocaba atender esa tarde se sentía aún más cansado. Toco el intercomunicador y le hablo a su secretaria- Dejas a pasar al último turno del día y podrás retirarte por hoy-

-Si Midorima-sensei- Y se cerró la línea.

Se acomodó los lentes y esperaba que su último paciente llegara, miro su reloj- Tarde, como siempre nanodayo-

La puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a un sonriente azabache.

Midorima Shintaoru tenía una debilidad y esa debilidad tenía nombre y apellido Takao Kazunari, aquel muchacho quien había llegado a su consultorio hace varios años. Él no era como sus otros pacientes que venían por depresión o autosuperacion, oh no, no se dejen engañar por la juguetona sonrisa y los pequeños pucheros del azabache pues Takao Kazunari era un ninfomano; un adicto al sexo y las cosas no terminaban allí, el azabache era el "pequeño e inocente" hermanito menor de su mejor amigo y colega. Lo cual hacia aún más difícil definir la "relación" que ambos tenían.

-Shin-chan tenemos una cita- Dijo coqueto y guiño un ojo mientras se acercaba para acomodarse en el sillón que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, cercano a la ventana cubierta por persianas ligeramente abiertas para que se filtrara la luz.

-¡E-es una cita médica Bakao!- Se apuró en contestar con un leve sonrojo en su rostro levantándose de su escritorio para sentarse en un sillón contiguo al del azabache, dispuesto a comenzar la sesión.

-¡Buuu! Shin-chan que aburrido y yo que solo te quiero dar amor- Dijo en un puchero avergonzando mas al mayor.

Acomodo sus lentes nuevamente nervioso, pues si el juguetón azabache siempre lo ponía nervioso y lo sacaba de casillas.

-Shin chan ~nee~ nee juguemos- una venita se posó en su frente y masajeo nuevamente sus cienes demostrando un poco de su frustración y el azabache sonrió pues estaba logrando su cometido fastidiar a su querido peliverde.

-No estamos aquí para jugar, Takao ¿Cómo te sientes?- Respondió con molestia mientras sacaba su libreta y sus lentes fueron arrebatados de su rostro-

-Que malo Shin-chan, juguemos un poco al paciente y al doctor- Metiendo un lado del marco de los lentes en la boca, mirándolo lascivamente, provocándolo…tentándolo.

Alzo un ceja- ¿Acaso es no es lo que somos?-

-Que denso eres Shin-chan~ -Rio por lo bajo, se levantó del asiento y cerro por completo las persianas-Nee Shin-chan me duele~- Se acercaba lentamente y solo pudo tragar sonoramente, no otra vez, esta vez resistiría, era un adulto responsable y estaba comprometido- Shin-chan revísame…sensei me duele~ cúreme- Gemía, Takao descaradamente, siempre coqueteaba con el pero esto pasaba los límites, sus dedos desabrochaban delicadamente los botones de su camisa mostrando su blanco pecho, el sonrojo en su rostro es evidente, sus labios entre abiertos rogando por ser poseídos… simplemente irresistible, carnosos, sensuales.

Se mantenía inmute observando cuidadosamente cada movimiento del azabache quien se acercaba lentamente como si de un felino se tratara provocativo y sensual, agachándose gateando sigilosamente hasta llegar a él y posicionarse entre sus piernas con una sonrisa juguetona. Apoyo sus manos en ambos muslos del peliverde antes de que las cerrara intentando fallidamente evitar que el pequeño haga de las suyas con su persona - No te atrevas nanodayo- Le advirtió sosteniendo sus cabellos para evitar que se acercara más.

Seguía sonriendo relamiendo sus labios mordiéndolos de forma lujuriosa y acerco más sus manos a su entrepierna haciendo que la resistencia del mayor flaqueara. Aprovecho el momento de duda y tomo el cierre de su pantalón con sus dientes y lo bajó para después lamer el miembro del mayor sobre la tela, quien sólo pudo gruñir y jalar con más fuerza los mechones negros. Intento alejarlo pero el azabache ya se encontraba jugueteando lamiendo y chupando su virilidad aún sobre la tela; liberó su hombría, soltó una risita al oír al mayor gemir roncamente y lamió toda su extensión, mirándolo fijamente …empezó con un delicioso vaivén devorando todo su ya completamente despierto miembro, movía su lengua con dedicación jugueteando con la punta del glande ya goteante en movimientos circulares y degustándolo todo hasta la base como si fuera el más exquisito manjar rozándolo con sus dientes para otorgar mayor placer sin despegar su mirada llena de lujuria de los ojos del mayor ya nublados de placer. Estaba muy excitado, al límite su miembro latente en su boca se lo decía, el mayor intento apartarlo nuevamente antes de culminar pero había sido demasiado tarde toda su esencia ya había llenado la cavidad del menor quien decidió tragar hasta la última gota de su semilla. El mayor lo jalo hacia su cuerpo. Bingo, había ganado. Sonrió triunfante.

Definitivamente tenía una debilidad por el pelinegro poso sus manos en su pecho y lo recorrió suevamente con la punta de sus dedos; tersa y aterciopelada, sensible al tacto. Takao sonreía victorioso y se estremecía por el contacto, deseaba más, cada lugar por donde esos largos dedos lo habían recorrido ardían en anticipación.

-Tócame más…Shin-chan- Le susurro tentando con destruir cualquier rastro de cordura que quedara en la mente del peli verde, al carajo el profesionalismo… y cayó en la tentación.

Su cuerpo lo llamaba delirante, sus manos recorrían su blanco y suave pecho bajando hasta su perfecto y trabajado abdomen-Ahhn- Un simple sonido de su boca fue lo que basto para acabar con su autocontrol lo tomo de las caderas y lo hizo sentarse sobre mis piernas, sus rozados pezones se estaban por la tela ya erectos gritaban ser atendidos y no tardo en devorarles, lamio, mordió, chupo con esmero hambriento de su deliciosa piel.

-ahh Aahh a Shiori ahn chan no le gustara esto- Decía jadeante, lo estaba provocando, nombrando a su prometida en un momento como este. Mordió su clavícula obteniendo un delicioso gemido.

-Silencio Bakao- Callo sus labios introduciendo sus dedos en su boca y este los lamia provocativamente como si de un "dulce" se tratara, saliva se deslizaba por su barbilla y sus dedos, lamio su cuello allí donde una gota se escapaba por toda la extensión, su cuerpo temblaba…debía hacerlo suyo, poseerlo, tomarlo…corromperlo hasta la locura. Saco sus dedos de su boca totalmente húmedos y lubricados; ya sin aguantar más poseyó sus labios, sus lenguas jugaban descaradamente, húmedo, tibio, dulce, delicioso.

El menor mordió su labio susurrando entre besos.-Umn ah t-te quiero dentro ah- y movió sus caderas de manera insinuante rozando la nuevamente latente erección que dolía en su entrepierna, palpitante y ansiosa- Unng- Gruño excitado y lo bajo de sus piernas para acorralarlo contra el escritorio, el menor lo iba a besar pero fue girado bruscamente para que descansara sus manos y torso encima del escritorio. Soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir la erección del mayor aprisionada contra su trasero. Fue despojado de toda su ropa, una mano se paseaba por su pecho piñizcando y masajeando sin piedad sus pezones, mordía su mano para ahogar los gemidos, las manos del peliverde se sentían increíbles sobre su cuerpo, definitivamente Shintarou era su "favorito"; soltó un gritito cuando 2 dedos que el mismo había lubricado se invadieron de repente en su entrada empezando a dilatarlo, moviéndose exquisitamente en su interior-¡Ahh! ¡Shin chan! ¡Mas! AH!- Otro dedo otro gemido y su miembro despierto y goteante gritaba por atención y el mayor no dudo en dársela tomándolo y masturbándolo con experticia, sus caderas se movían por instinto buscando más profundidad.

-Shin chan Ahhn es Ugh suficiente te quiero todo dentro ung- El pequeño sí que sabía cómo enloquecerlo retiro sus dedos y un quejido se escuchó del menor que jadeaba desesperadamente debajo de su cuerpo temblando en ansias. Sus delicadas manos se aferraron con fuerza al filo del escritorio cuando el presiono su miembro en la entrada introduciéndose lentamente en su interior disfrutando de la estrecho y caliente que se en encontraba.- ¡Ahhn! Muévete S-shin-chan- exigió el menor, "crack" tomo sus caderas fuertemente y empezó a embestir salvajemente, dando estocadas certeras y veloces dentro del azabache sin descuidar la erección del menor que emanaba su esencia; gemía sin parar diciendo cosas indecorosas- ¡Ahhn! Ahhn! ¡Más fuerte! ¡M-mas! ¡Hazlo! Ugh ¡Ahhn! ¡Duro!-

Retiro su miembro del menor el cual se quejó por la repentina acción pero antes de que reclamara fue virado sobre su cuerpo apoyando su espalda al escritorio mientras sus piernas eran llevadas a la altura su pecho y nuevamente de una fuerte estocada fue penetrado sin piedad, Takao se deshacía en jadeos y gritos sus cuerpos colisionaban y le encendía ver como su miembro salía y entraba del cuerpo del menor corrompiéndolo hasta lo más profundo de su ser; el peliverde estaba al límite sentía como sus sentidos se nublaban y embestía con aun más fuerzas encontrando ese punto que hacía que el menor perdiera la cordura y gritara con descontrol cegado de placer. El menor se abrazó de su cuello arañándolo levemente mientras mordía su hombro en un intento desesperados de callar sus gemidos- ¡Ahhn Shin-chan me vengo ahh ahh!- al sentir las paredes que lo rodeaban contraerse contra su miembro mientras el menor se venía, ya al borde de la locura él también lo hizo llenándolo por completo al azabache.

Insatisfecho y excitado Takao tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro al mueble de los pacientes - Es mi tiempo de divertirme Shin-chan - Se subió en las piernas del mayor horcajadas, bajo lentamente sus caderas autopenetrandose una y otra vez -¡Ahhn! ¡Sí!- Gimió empezando a dar pequeños saltitos. El sonido que producían ambos cuerpos al chocar era enloquecedor. Y el aroma que desprendía el pelinegro de su cuerpo era simplemente exquisito, adictivo y delirante; lamía y dejaba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello del menor disfrutando del sabor de su dulce piel. Las piernas del azabache temblaban y perdían fuerzas ya estaba cerca. El mayor al percatarse de eso tomo el miembro del menor apretándolo impidiendo que se venga y ahogo sus quejidos con su boca en un demandante y húmedo beso. Con la otra mano sostuvo la cadera del menor y empezó a marcar un ritmo rápido y sin control de las embestidas - ¡Ahhn! ¡Ahhn! ¡Ahhn! ¡Shin chan! ¡Despacio! ¡Ahgh! - No le importaban las súplicas del menor su interior se sentía tan caliente, húmedo y apretado, incitándolo a arremeter más profundo, dando unas últimas estocadas soltó el miembro del menor viniéndose al mismo tiempo entre jadeos y gemidos.

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, salió de su interior y se acomodó la ropa, Takao hizo lo mismo y se vistió en silencio- Gracias por la medicina Shin-chan- Y se retiró dejando solo. Maldijo para sí mismo, había cedido, lo había hecho de nuevo, había perdido el juego y esta no sería la última vez en jugarlo.-Tch-

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer!

Es mi primer fic y espero les guste a todos


	7. El regreso del emperador

"Feeling so faithless lost under the surface

Every step that I take is another mistake to you"

La habitación estaba oscura y él se encontraba sentado apoyado al respaldar de la cama envuelto en sabanas y almohadas, no había pisado un pie fuera de su departamento desde la aparición del moreno…estaba decepcionada y herido (aunque no quisiera admitirlo ni a si mismo)

Ya no había dolor o eso se decía Kise para convencerse a sí mismo de que ya nada le afectaba, se lo repetía una y otra vez "no me duele, no me importa ya, es solo un idiota, no llorare, no más, no puede afectarme, ya no duele…no duele, ya nada puede herirme". Esas palabras vagaban por su mente sin detenerse como una vieja grabadora, solo quería guardar lugar para la rabia y el rencor que sentía en estos momentos.

Primero Furi se había acostado con el Aomine y después este venia sin más ni más y prácticamente se le tiro encima (aunque él fue quien lo tumbó en primer lugar). Abrazo su cuerpo recordando las caricias de esas fuertes y grandes manos recorrer todo su cuerpo, la mirada llena de lujuria que este le otorgaba, se estremeció y sintió su temperatura corporal elevarse de repente, recordó sus labios, sus besos, sus ojos, esa lengua que lo había probado su piel sin pudor ¡NO! ¡Basta! Debía parar de darle vuelta al asunto, Aomine solo tuvo un calentón, eso fue nada más, el moreno estaba cachondo y quiso desquitarse con su cuerpo y el como el idiota que es se había dejado llevar por el momento y había sido un estúpido…realmente estúpido. Se aferró a las mantas como si estas pudieran borrar las lascivas caricias que desde hace tanto tiempo había deseado…pero él no quería el cuerpo de Aomine *¬* bueno a quien quiere engañar ¡Claro que quería ese cuerpo moreno fornido sabrosón! Demonios, cuanto lo deseaba pero ese no era el punto si Kise no podía conquistar su corazón nada de eso tuviera sentido alguno…eso era lo que más anhelaba, él lo quiere todo del insípido, denso, estúpido y sensual Aomine.

-Ah-Suspiró derrotado, eso era completamente imposible.

Golpeó sus dos mejillas con energía- ¡Moi! Suficiente de pensar en Aominecchi…-sonrió ladino- me pregunto si Akashicchi estará desocupada- Dijo recogiendo un papel con la foto del pelirrojo cuya información se encontraba regada por toda su habitación.

Caminaba con pasos monótonos sintiéndose desorientado ¿Qué hora era? Posiblemente ya pasaba del medio día-¡Ack!- No le había dicho a Kuroko que no iba a volver la noche pasada y aun no le había dado rastros de vida, posiblemente este ya llamo a la policía y se encuentra en el registro de personas desaparecidas D: (el único paranoico) buscó su teléfono cuando recordó un pequeño detalle muy importante cierto pelirrojo con problemas del control de la ira había estrellado su teléfono contra la pared el día anterior-¡Demonios!- Genial ahora tendría que comprar uno nuevo. Buscó una tienda en el centro y compro un Smartphone pero con su mismo número…palideció al ver las notificaciones pendientes, 12 llamadas de Takao, 43 de Kuroko y 87 mensajes, iba a llamar a Kuroko cuando cierto mensaje le llamo la atención, era de Kise decidió abrirlo rápidamente esperando que este le hubiera escrito para poder hablar con él y arreglar las cosas pero al ver el contenido sintió algo en su pecho comprimirse.

El mensaje contenía una foto en la cual se encontraba el pelirrojo con el que había despertado esa mañana en el lobby de lo que aparentaba ser un lujoso hotel hablándole a una recepcionista mientras le entregaba una tarjeta y debajo de la foto decía " Adivina con quien me voy a jugar hoy Furihatacchi ;)". Las lágrimas amenazaban por escapar de sus ojos y su pecho ardía ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué debía sentirse asi?! ¡El no conocía a ese sujeto! No debía sentirse tan…herido! No lo entendía…simplemente no lo entendía ¡¿Por qué el sacudía tanto su mundo?! Le había dicho "No te vayas" de una manera casi suplicante y después le había botado con un simple pero glacial "Vete". Sus acciones eran tan contradictorias…le había dicho que era solo suyo pero ahora se encontraba con Kise haciendo de las suyas ¡¿Qué diablos quería de él?! ¡¿Y por qué diablos tenía que importarle tanto cualquier cosa que el pelirrojo hiciera o dijera?! Se preguntaba el castaño al borde de las lágrimas apretando fuertemente el teléfono en sus manos… También estaba ese enigmático sueño, que se supone que significaba…nuevamente ese dolor punzante en su cabeza se sintió sofocado y frustrado; se mareo un poco y se tambaleo dejando caer su teléfono su respiración se volvió pesada y agitada el aire no le llegaba y sintió su vista nublarse poco a poco, las lágrimas no paraban, todo empezó a dar vueltas y justo antes de que su mundo se volviera negro…

Caminaba con desgano en el centro de Kioto quería despejar un poco su mente y dar una caminata por la ciudad tenía un efecto calmante además que estaba muriendo de hambre y ya tenía sus 15 hamburguesas en una bolsa para luego devorar, si iba a comer debía hacerlo como dios manda ¡hasta hartarse!

La silueta de una persona apoyándose débilmente a una pared se le hizo conocida y le llamo la atención, se acercó al pequeño castaño que parecía tener algún dolor o herida pues y apenas y podía mantenerse de pie. Vio que este perdió el equilibrio y lo agarró a tiempo.

-¡Oi! ¡Furi! ¿Qué ocurre?- Lo sacudió sin mucha delicadeza pero aun no obtenía respuesta, el menor tenia dificultad para respirar y lloraba a mares. Tomo el rostro del menor en sus manos y le llamo nuevamente-¡Oi! Reacciona…- Al fin logro que lo mirara pero solo salían balbuceos de su boca-

-Ung n-no pue-ng-do ..pirar- No necesito ser adivino para en entender eso, rápidamente tomo una de las bolsas de las hamburguesas, vació su contenido en su bolso y le tendió rápidamente la funda de papel posicionándola en su boca.

-Respira despacio…inhala y exhala-El pequeño obedeció y después de unos minutos ya se encontraba mejor ¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido? El moreno levanto el teléfono del castaño y al ver el mensaje que se encontraba abierto una furia indescriptible se apodero de él partiendo el teléfono en dos con su fuerza bruta, Kouki lo miraba incrédulo.

-¡Lo acababa de comprar! ¡Por qué hiciste eso! ¡Aomine-san!- le miró furioso.

-Que malagradecido, Tch, te comprare otro- Dijo tragándose todo el coraje que sentía, otra vez ese enano irlandés (Bullying dónde?!), así que él estaba con Kise justo ahora y cuando él lo había tocado el rubio había reaccionado de la peor manera, algo en su interior se fue rompiendo apretó sus puños con tal fuerza que sus uñas se calaron en sus palmas, no aguanto más y golpeo una pared exaltando un poco al castaño.

-Muévete- le ordeno- Tendrás tu teléfono y de paso le echare una visita a Tetsu- Sin más que decir un castaño aturdido y dolido; y un moreno muy furioso emprendieron su camino.

Minutos antes en la universidad de Kioto…

El día anterior su "plan" no había funcionado y como dice el dicho si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien hazlas tú mismo y justo eso estaba haciendo. Esperaba a que cierto pelirrojo saliera del campus pues hoy había una reunión de ayudantes de catedra para un planteamiento de actividades y nuevos proyectos pero eso no le interesaba a Kise, el solo quería interceptar sutilmente al Gran-Oh-Akashi-Seijuuro.

Pudo divisar la peculiar cabellera roja que caracterizaba a Akashi y se dirigió a hasta él.

-¡Akashicchi! ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?- Dijo el rubio para llamar la atención del pelirrojo quien solo lo miro y siguió caminando como si nada. Una vena se brotó en la bella cara del rubio y siguió pues no se rendiría tan fácil.

-Oh vamos nee solo será unos minutos de tu tiempo, prometo que no te vas a arrepentir- Akashi un poco molesto por su insistencia opto por portarse un poquito grosero.

-No estoy interesado en esa clase de servicios- Dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo pues debía admitir que estaba vestido de una manera un poco provocativa pero el solo tenía ojos para Kouki. Kise lo miro ofendido, vaya que eso había sido humillante y no se quedaría así.

-Que mal… es una lástima creí que te gustaría saber sobre Furihatacchi- Dijo mientras le daba la espalda y avanzaba lentamente para irse ¿Furihatacchi, se refería a Kouki?- Espera- Ordeno Akashi...Bingo, sonrió triunfante…eso definitivamente había captado la atención del pelirrojo- Soy Kise Ryota, encantado-.

Kise miro a los alrededores e hizo un mohín- Nee Akashicchi no te parece mejor hablar en un lugar más privado- EL pelirrojo también noto que llamaba mucho la atención y decidió aceptar la sugerencia del molesto rubio.

-Sígueme, iremos a un lugar más…privado- Fueron en el auto del pelirrojo a un bar exclusivo para grandes ejecutivos y Kise aprovecho para tomar unas foto y enviarle cierto mensaje a un castaño cuando el pelirrojo se dispuso a presentar su membrecía…daba justo el ambiente perfecto para una buena malinterpretación. Ya había obtenido lo que quería solo faltaba "hablar" un poco con el pelirrojo y listo.

Y sentados el pelirrojo hablo- Que querías decirme de Kouki-

-Ara ara, que poca paciencia ¿Ya se llaman por el primer nombre? Que cercanos son- Dijo Kise juguetón lo cual solo aumentaba un poco la molestia del mayor.

-Vinimos aquí porque me querías hablar de el... yo aún sigo esperando- Kise sonrió falsamente y se apoyó un poco en la mesa.

-Sabes Akashicchi no deberías acercarte mucho a Furihatacchi, lo conozco desde hace unos años y si es que no te ha seducido para que lo lleves a la cama pronto lo hará- Suspiro de forma dramática- Siempre lo hace con muchos chicos… caaada semana, no sé cómo no se cansa ¿Acaso no tiene decencia? Moo solo te lo advierto porque se lo "suelto" que puede ser…- Detuvo su hablar cuando observo el semblante del pelirrojo sintió cada fibra de su ser paralizarse, sus ojos rojos lo miraban con desprecio afilados como cuchillas y cada fibra de su cuerpo tembló de miedo.

-Veo que no vas hacer nada más que hacerme perder el tiempo- Se levantó sin apartar su mirada gélida del rubio que no hacía más que temblar ante su imponente presencia- No vuelvas a hablar de Kouki si no quieres abstenerte a las consecuencias- Y se retiró.

Había olvidado como respirar, cuando esos ojos dejaron de verlo sintió el aire volver a sus pulmones ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?... Quizás se metió con la persona equivocada y ahora estaba más frustrado que nunca.

Kuroko estaba muerto de la preocupación ya casi iba a oscurecer y Furihata aún no daba señales de vida desde el día anterior, caminaba de un lado al otro ansioso ¿Y si había parado en un lugar de mala muerte? ¿Secuestrado? ¿Descuartizado? Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta principal y se apresuró a la entrada.

Un gran peso fue levantado de sus hombros a ver a su mejor amigo cruzar el pórtico- Furihata-kun ¿Dónde habías estado? Estaba preocupado…por ti- Vio que detrás de él se encontraba la imponente figura de Aomine y los miro incrédulo de Furi a Aomine varias veces- …Aomine-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?- Miró a Furi en busca de una explicación- No me digas que ustedes…- Kouki se apresuró a explicarle para que no malinterpretara las cosas.

-¡N-no no es lo que piensas Kuroko! Yo no me estaba sintiendo bien y Aomine-san estaba de paso y me ayudo- Su amigo aun lo miraba con desconfianza- eh etto ¡ah! Recién nos encontramos esta tarde además con quien pase la noche fue con Akashi-san-Kuroko lo miro sorprendido y Aomine lo miro con molestia al oír el nombre del enano pelirrojo, Kouki al darse cuenta de lo último que había dicho se cubrió la boca con ambas manos como si eso podría regresar las palabras a su boca.- N-no de la manera que tú piensas-

-Akashi-kun…viste a Akashi-kun- Kuroko no podía creer lo que oía, Furi se había encontrado con Akashi pero este parecía aun no recordar nada.

Solo había una cosa de la que Kuroko estaba seguro…Akashi Seijuuro ha vuelto.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer!

Es mi primer fic y espero les guste a todos


	8. Otro corazón roto

"And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound

You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait

You tell me that you're sorry but I said

"It's too late to apologize"..."

Después de que Furi llegara el moreno se fue molesto azotando la puerta alegando que escuchar el nombre del "pitufo" le hacía cabrear. No había podido dormir nada en absoluto estaba estresado y frustrado, las relaciones de sus amigos estaban retorcidas y no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarlas, todo se había salido de control.

Miraba al techo en la oscuridad de su cuarto palpó el lugar de la cama a su lado y la habitación se le hizo tan grande, vacía y fría... Extrañaba a su pelirrojo, al escandaloso pero noble tigre, ya no podía esperar para verlo había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio en persona, las vídeos llamadas aliviaban bastante el hecho de que no se encontrará a su lado ahora pero sólo con escuchar su voz no era suficiente lo necesita, necesitaba de sus caricias, sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sus adictivos besos y ese embriagante aroma que se impregnaba en sus sabanas y en cada rincón de la habitación…tan Taiga.

Se levantó de la cama desanimado y cansado tan solo pensar que su novio se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia le afectaba aún más.

Se dirigía al baño y paso por la habitación de Furihata, la puerta estaba entreabierta y se podía observar al pequeño castaño arrimado a un mueble en una de las esquinas de la habitación con la mirada perdida...cerró la puerta con cuidado, debía hacer algo, su amigo había pasado ya muchos años en sufrimiento y desvelo; el castaño merecía un descanso después de tanto caos en su vida.

Sólo había una solución debía contactarse con Akashi... Debía contarle lo que ocurrió hace 5 años, haría todo lo que se encontrará en su poder para ayudar a su amigo incluso si eso significaba revelar un secreto que ni Furi sabía...bueno que este se negaba a recordar.

El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos... Frunció el ceño mirando el reloj de pared, ¡Eran las 5 de la madrugada! ¡¿Qué clase de engendro del mal visitaba a esa hora?! Cansado, resignado y molesto abrió la puerta y la figura que se encontraba frente a el parecía ser un espejismo, parpadeo varías veces preguntándose si la persona que estaba ahí en su entrada era una jugada mala de su mente o un simple sueño... Su cuerpo se movió sólo y se abalanzó sobre el enorme pelirrojo abrazándolo con fuerza y derramando lágrimas de la felicidad - ¡Kagami-kun bienvenido a casa!- dijo con la cabeza escondida en su pecho.

Le sintió corresponder al abrazo por unos segundos y fue alejado del cuerpo del mayor por sus mismas manos, algo iba mal... Lo presentía, sus ojos rojizos no lo miraban y mantenía la cabeza baja mirando al piso.

-¿Kagami-kun? ¿Qué ocurre?- el semblante del mayor se tenso, apretando sus puños y tomando aire levanto el rostro para mirar al peliceleste-…Kagami...kun- Dijo casi susurrando al ver sus ojos llenos de remordimiento y culpa.

-Kuroko...yo lo siento... Lo siento tanto perdóname…por favor-dijo el pelirrojo con la cabeza gacha nuevamente; ¿Por qué se disculpaba? No entendía que estaba sucediendo.

-Yo yo no sabía lo que hacía... Yo no estaba consciente... ¡Te necesitaba! Y no pensaba con claridad ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! Kuroko- su voz era entrecortada y realmente arrepentida- Perdóname por favor… perdóname-

El menor lo miraba incrédulo sin poder digerir lo que el mayor le decía pidiendo disculpas repetidamente temblando desesperado.

-Fue un error... No volverá pasar... No estaba en mis 5 sentidos, por favor debes creerme- imploraba sin obtener respuesta alguna de su novio.

Kuroko al fin fue capaz de comprender lo que el mayor le decía, las lágrimas que empezaron a fluir de felicidad ahora desbordan sin parar de sus ojos …heridos en busca de una respuesta y con un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en su pecho habló- Cuando...¿Desde cuándo?- Logro decir débilmente.

\- Fue sólo una vez... En la fiesta de despedida lo juro fue una vez - se justificaba desesperadamente el pelirrojo.

-¿Con quién?- pregunto firmé el menor... Se sentía destrozado ya no le importaba...quería saber todo incluso si lo hería aún más.

Kagami lo miro aún más arrepentido y con pena-N-no puedo decírtelo- Kuroko lo miro furioso ¡¿qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué no podía decirle?!

-Eres cruel Kagami kun- dijo con rabia y dolor- Todo este tiempo yo te espere ¡seis meses! ¡Fueron seis meses! ¡Esperándote! Y... Tu Unng tu - no aguanto más y partió en lágrimas y sollozos.

El mayor no soportaba ver a su novio en ese estado y no pudo evitar intentar calmarlo y consolarlo; lo iba a acoger en sus brazos, el menor al darse cuenta de esto estalló en furia y aparto su mano de un manotazo- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Nunca!- grito entre sollozos- No quiero verte- Dijo en un hilillo de voz.

-Kuroko...por favor-

-Largo... No quiero verte, Kagami kun, no empeores las cosas... Sólo vete-

\- Kuroko por favor yo te amo... ¡Te amo! no hagas esto- imploro el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Hacer que?...Tú fuiste el que me engañó...ya no digas más... Por favor vete- hizo un ademan con su mano para que se retirara, el pelirrojo bajo la vista dispuesto a retirarse y darle un poco de tiempo al menor- Volveré Kuroko... Te amo no lo olvides- y se retiró.

Al cerrar la puerta sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo llorando a puro pulmón, herido, engañado, humillado, destrozado...fue rodeado por unos brazos en un fuerte abrazó- viste todo eso- el castaño sólo opto por asentir levemente hundiendo su rostro en su cuello... Kuroko lloro en su hombro hasta que sus ojos se lo permitieron, cansado y destrozado se sumergió en sueños.

Un azabache jugaba con el lápiz que sostenía en su mano solo había una cosa que lo mantenía preocupado y eran las constantes faltas que cierto amigo castaño estaba teniendo, pocas veces su amigo faltaba pero solo se había presentado a 5 clases en 2 semanas…¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Se había contacto con Kuroko pero este no le decía absolutamente nada; eso lo deprimía un poco pero ahora tenía otras cosas en mente pues hoy se había levantado de un excelente humor y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Esa misma tarde vería a su querido y tsundere "Shin-chan". Tan solo pensar en lo que le haría hacer al orgulloso psiquiatra hacia que despertara una latente erección expectante y ansiosa por la calentura del peliverde. Demonios quería que las horas pasaran rápidamente para su tan esperada "cita". Rio un poco recordando lo nervioso que había estado en primera sesión pues no iba negar que le gustaba el sexo…pero ¿ninfomano? Diablos esa había sido la excusa más patética que se le había ocurrido para poder tener una sesión semanal con el mayor…todo por el orgulloso psiquiatra que lo traía loco desde que lo conoció.

¿Quieren saber por qué? Fácil, amor…amaba al Midorima Shintarou, aquel necio, terco, orgulloso, tsundere y supersticioso psiquiatra, lo había rechazado tantas veces al principio que no los podía contar y muchas veces estuvo a punto de rendirse, pero cuando al fin tomo real convicción y prácticamente se le había abalanzado al mayor y entregado en bandeja de plata pero al final había resultado y fue poseído por el mayor y se sintió como abrir las puertas del paraíso o del mismísimo infierno. Aunque disfrutaba mucho del sexo con el peliverde…él quería algo más, una relación estable pero ¿Quién querría una relación con un "adicto al sexo"? debió haber pensado mejor su cuartado y haber googleado cualquier otro trastorno…pero no, él era un completo idiota.

No quería a nadie más…desde ese momento se había proclamado a si mismo propiedad del peliverde y aunque le costara sudor y sangre no se acostaría con nadie más, pues solo quería que esas manos corrompieran su cuerpo entero, que esos labios lo besaran sin dejar ningún rincón de su persona sin ser explorado. Había caído en un abismo, una obsesión…pero lo amaba y haría cualquier cosa para que su "Shin-chan" fuera completamente suyo.

Al principio pensó que era solo un capricho, una presa más, un reto pues tenía conocimiento de su compromiso arreglado desde el colegio, uno más a la lista eso era lo que era el peliverde…Estuvo tan equivocado.

Veía su agenda por enésima vez moviendo su pie nerviosamente mientras se acomodaba los lentes, hoy nuevamente tenía una consulta con el azabache y nuevamente caería en su juego…siempre lo hacía, había perdido el pequeño "juego" incluso antes de saber que habían empezado, había caído a sus pies desde el primer momento en que el pelinegro posó su vista en el…estaba hundido y cada vez se sumergía más ahogándose aun teniendo una prometida se había enamorado de él perdidamente. Del "hermanito" de su amigo. De su paciente. De un hombre. Un hombre que no hacía más que "divertirse" un rato con él y él no podía refutarlo.

Cada vez que se encontraban se decía a si mismo que sería la última vez…engañándose tontamente, como si en verdad pudiera dejar de probar esos dulces labios, su ardiente y sedosa piel, sus hermosos cabellos oscuros y esos ojos…demonios esos ojos tan intensos, tan salvajes…Takao era indomable, él lo sabía perfectamente. Midorima Shintarou se consideraba un hombre orgulloso pero siempre el menor terminaba pisoteándolo su preciado orgullo dejándolo expuesto. Y se veía en los ojos azulados del menor que lo disfrutaba, ver como el caía rendido a sus pies ¿Cómo negarlo? ¿Cómo evitarlo?

Aún tenía el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo conoció…no fue la mejor impresión pero fue un "encuentro" inolvidable…

*Flashback*

¿Qué clase de osadía era este? Prácticamente le había rogado que corriera desde su casa por un asunto "urgente" y ahí se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de quien se hacía llamar su mejor amigo, llevaba casi 10 minutos fuera y sin respuesta, impaciente toco la puerta nuevamente pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, se tomó el atrevimiento de girar la manilla de la entrada y para su suerte se encontraba abierta, al parecer no había nadie… lo había dejado plantado (¬¬) estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho ruidos en el segundo piso y se aventuró por las escaleras dispuesto a plantarle una patada en el trasero a Takao Ryuga por tener la audacia de llamarlo y dejarlo esperando como un imbécil, los ruidos se intoxicaban por el pasillo y la escena que presencio a través de la puerta medio abierta sería una que quedaría implantada en su mente, jadeos pesados, sonidos indecorosos, 2 cuerpos moviéndose en euforia dio un paso atrás y se pasmo, paralizado por los ojos que ahora tenían su atención puesta en él,-¡Ahn! ¡Ahn! ¡Ung!- el chico gemía sin vergüenza alguna encima de la otra persona mirándolo fijamente al peliverde con lujuria sin contener una sonrisa divertida al ver que el mayor no se movía…el sonido de la puerta abajo le hizo reaccionar y tratar de ignorar la presión que ardía en su entrepierna¿ Que diablos era esto? ¡Él era un hombre! ¡EL no era gay! –¡Shintarou! ¿Estás aquí?- Entró en pánico y vio al menor de cabellos negros llevar su mano cerca de su rostro con un dedo en sus labios-Shh, quieres darme un poco de privacidad Perv-chan- dijo guiñando un ojo mientras seguía montando a su pareja, entendió la indirecta bien directa y cerró la puerta rápidamente para salir disparado escaleras abajo excitado y con su cabeza hecha un caos.

-¡Shintarou! ¡Ya estás aquí! ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?-

-Surgió algo- Dijo con apuro mientras salía como alma que lleva el diablo con una guerra desatada en su interior orándole a Oha asa que Ryuga no notara su rostro completamente carmín o su problemita de allá abajo.

-Midorima-sensei- La voz de su ayudante le saco de sus recuerdos y reacomodo sus lentes- Takao Kazunari-kun ya se encuentra aquí-

-Déjalo pasar, puedes retirarte- Y con una leve reverencia se fue dándole paso al azabache.

-¡Shin-chan! Te extrañe tanto ¿Me extrañaste?- nuevamente esa actitud que lo sacaba de casillas. Solo se burlaba de el.

-No estoy de humor para tus juegos Takao- Estaba cansado de estar atrapado en este círculo vicioso…no tenía fin.

-Pero si es tu juego favorito Shin-chan- Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, pero Shintarou hoy no estaba dispuesto a ceder a sus provocaciones por mas tentadoras que estas fueran

-Quiero terminar la sesión lo antes posible- No era cierto, quería que se quedara todo el tiempo posible.

-Que cruel Shin-chan, yo que solo quería verte pero me encanta cuando te pones todo serio-

-No te seguiré la corriente – ¡Oh vamos! ¡Quería seguir la corriente! poseerlo, tomarlo allí mismo, hacerlo suyo nuevamente-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Alguna mejora?

-Desde que vengo aquí me he estado absteniendo Shin-chan, tienes que recompensarme… me encanta cuando arremetes duro dentro de mí-

-Para- Advirtió serio

-¿Por qué debería?- Takao sonaba un poco alterado, no era normal en el…pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Tengo una prometida- Lo dijo lo más frio que pudo, si quería darle fin a ese juego tenía que hacerlo de esa manera.

-Eso no te detenido antes- Dijo el azabache con el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro que a decir verdad él también estaba cansado de toda esta mentira que había creado no lo soportaba más…Midorima paso por alto el pequeño temblor que emanaba el cuerpo del menor.

-Voy en serio-Dijo firme y aparentemente seguro de sus palabras.

-Yo también Shin-chan, siempre lo estuve- Declaro para la sorpresa del mayor quien no creía ninguna palabra que el menor decía.

-Mientes- Lo sabía no confiaría en nada de lo que diría.

-Shin chan tan poca confianza me tienes- Su voz un poco entrecortada pues sentía un nudo en su garganta, ¿Tan difícil era confiar en el? Cultivas lo que cosechas, debió haberse acercado de una manera más sincera.

-Te conozco- No tenía ni idea…Sonrió con tristeza.

Su teléfono sonaba insufrible, era un número desconocido desconfiado pero decidido contesto a la misteriosa llamada- Akashi-kun- Reconocería esta voz incluso sin haberla escuchado en años.

-Tetsuya, que sorpresa- Expreso el pelirrojo realmente sorprendido- A qué se debe tu llamada-

-Es sobre Furihata-kun- Seijuuro estaba atento a cualquier detalle que tuviera que ver con su castaño- Hay muchas cosas que deberías saber, pero quiero hacerlo en persona y con Furihata-kun presente-

-Lo que sea por Kouki- Respondió Seijuuro intrigado por lo que el peliceleste tuviera que decir.

-Entonces, puede hacerme un favor…hay que convocar al equipo-

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer!

Es mi primer fic y espero les guste a todos


	9. Cuando el amor no es suficiente

"…Your fingertips across my skin

The sweetest sadness in your eyes

…Clever trick

Goodbye, my almost lover…goodbye, my hopeless dream

Your back is turned on me."

Hoy sería el día, hoy definitivamente sería el día en que él le diría la verdad…todos estos años atrapados en una pequeña mentira que se convirtió en algo mucha más grande, se le había ido de las manos, por eso hoy iba a corregirlo, tenía que hacerlo, se estaba haciendo daño y también hería a Midorima, él lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, lo amaba demasiado, lo amaba tanto que decidió ser alguien más.

¿Estaba arrepentido? Quizás ¿Tenía miedo? Mucho ¿Si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría? No, definitivamente no lo haría.

¿Cómo decirle que lo he amado desde que cruzaron miradas? ¿Cómo decirle que todo esto era una estúpida farsa para poder estar a su lado? Eran medidas desesperadas. ¿Por qué ahora? Esa es una buena pregunta.

Sabía que todo era su culpa, le había mentido demasiado bien y se lo había creído y ahora se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. En este momento se encontraba vulnerable y expuesto, buscando desesperadamente una manera en que el mayor le creyera, que estaba siendo sincero. Pero Midorima no estaba para nada convencido.

— Yo también te conozco y sé que no es lo que piensas, sé que es un compromiso arreglado…yo sé todo de ti Shin-chan, más de lo que crees —

No iba a negar que se sorprendió al escuchar eso del azabache, pocas personas sabían de eso — Para con esto Takao— No era justo ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Por qué tan repentino interés en su vida personal? ¿Por qué fingía que le importara que hacía o no con su vida? Todo era parte de su pequeño teatro, estaba harto, estaba cansado de siempre caer en su juego. En sus redes. Tenía que poner un fin a esta… ¿Relación? Ni siquiera se le podía llamar eso, era solo un enfermizo círculo vicioso del que no podía escapar. Decirle lo que sentía estaba definitivamente fuera de sus planes. ¿Qué le diría? Posiblemente sólo reirá en su cara y lo humillaría por tomarse en serio sus provocaciones. No podía hacer eso, su orgullo se lo impedía.

— ¿La amas?— Preguntó con un leve temor en su voz. Era un matrimonio arreglado no había manera en que él la amara, ¿verdad? Era imposible ¿Cierto? Llevaban años comprometidos y aún así seguían sin casarse, no había manera de que sintiera algo por ella. No habia manera, era imposible…imposible.

—Basta Takao, no tengo porque responder— ¿Qué le importaba a él eso? Pues más de lo que él creía, le importaba demasiado, tanto que en ese momento lo carcomía por dentro.

— Yo te amo Shin-chan— No podía guardar más esos sentimientos, tenía que dejarlos salir, desbordaban ya no había vuelta atrás, hoy era el día en que le diría la verdad y acaba de empezar/¿Qué acababa de decir? No era cierto, como podría amarlo, todo este tiempo solo era una pequeña distracción un simple juego para el azabache. Eso era solo un juego. Una persona más a su lista. Otro cuerpo compatible. Estaba furioso como se atrevía a mentirle tan descaradamente solo para divertirse un rato.

—¡No quiero seguir con tu pequeño juego!— Alzó la voz con molestia perdiendo completamente su compostura, no podía jugar con ese tema así por así, no cuando él se sentía de esa manera. No cuando él lo amaba tanto, no podía seguir pisoteando sus sentimientos.

— ¡Lo digo de verdad Shin-chan! ¡Te amo más de lo que ella podría hacerlo!— Palabras vacías, eso era lo único que escuchaba Midorima salir de los labios de Takao, no había sentimientos de por medio…tan sólo palabras al vacío.

—¡Cállate! ¿Me amas? ¡Ja! Si claro, ¿Cómo todo ese sin fin de personas con las que te has revolcado? No intentes jugar conmigo Kazunari, no funcionara, no más.—

—…Shin-chan— Apretó sus puños con fuerza, sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir ¿Era tan difícil incluso darle el beneficio de la duda? Había negado sus palabras que desbordaban sinceridad y sentimientos ¿Se lo merecía? Quizás, pero igual dolía, dolía tanto que le era difícil respirar. Se tragó sus penas y decidió dejar de humillarse. No le creería, se lo habia dejado bien claro. No quería que lo viera llorar, tan patético y débil, se había declarado y él ni siquiera había considerado sus sentimientos como verdaderos, había sido peor que ser rechazado.

—T-tienes razón— Dijo mientras abría la puerta del consultorio, tenía que irse lo más pronto posible —Moo, esto se tornó un poco aburrido… lastima, eras mi favorito… creo que hasta aquí llegaran las visitas, f-fue un gusto Shin-chan— Y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso y todo pensamiento racional había quedado en el olvido para Midorima.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— Dijo el mayor exaltándolo cuando la puerta fue cerrada bruscamente a centímetros de su rostro— No hemos terminado aún—

Por primera vez Takao sintió miedo, el "Shin-chan" que él conocía no era este, su voz era fría y distante; sus ojos lo miraban con extrema molestia y enojo, estaba acorralado, intento abrir la puerta nuevamente pero unas toscas manos se lo impidieron, su agarre dolía y un gran temor lo invadió cuando lo giró sobre su cuerpo apresándolo de frente contra la puerta.

—S-shin-chan me haces daño— Forcejeaba el menor inútilmente, temblando ya incapaz de detener las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, detalle ignorado por el mayor el cual se encontraba cegado por la ira.

—Pero si te encanta de que sea rudo, tú mismo lo dijiste— Dijo en tono frío pero lleno de ira apretando su agarre.

—Suéltame Shin-chan— Pedía suplicante— Me duele...

—Pero si aún no he comenzado— Se congeló ante esas palabras, estaba asustado y forcejeaba aún más incapaz de zafarse de su agarre y el mayor le bajó sus pantalones junto a su bóxer bruscamente de un jalón aterrorizando al menor que ahogaba un gritito.

-¿Q-que haces Shin-ch ¡Ugh!— No pudo terminar de hablar pues su entrada ya se encontraba siendo invadida por dos dedos que sin permiso alguno sin ninguna delicadeza, sólo toscos movimientos lastimaban tan delicada zona y sólo sacaban quejidos de puro dolor por parte del menor.

—Estoy dándote una despedida— Sabía lo que se avecinaba y cerró los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas—

—¡AHHH!— Lo penetró de una sola estocada y se movía descontroladamente en su interior, cada estocada más fuerte, más brusca, más tosca, más dolorosa…sus manos sólo podían arañar la puerta y de su boca no salía ni un sonido de placer…sólo gritos de dolor. Lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que la persona que amaba lo tomaba por la fuerza. ¿Qué clase de escenario cruel y retorcido era ese? …No sabía si era de la fuerza con que este arremetía a su cuerpo o su corazón que hace unos pocos minutos se había roto en mil pedazos…no lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que dolía.

Le sintió venirse dentro de su cuerpo y una vez que este libero su agarre sus piernas perdieron fuerzas y se desplomo al suelo aún llorando pero esta vez en silencio, el mayor no quería verlo…pero no podía despegar su vista de él.

Intentaba levantarse sin éxito sus piernas aún temblaban y no tenían fuerza alguna… sentía un líquido derramarse por sus muslos seguramente había sangrado confirmo sus dudas al mirar el piso donde caían algunas gotas de sangre mezcladas con semen, apoyándose en la puerta logró incorporarse débilmente ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Había perdido totalmente su compostura y liberado toda su ira en el azabache… no tenía excusa… lo que acababa de hacer no tenía perdón alguno. Midorima sólo podía ver con horror esa triste escena y seguía en su guerra mental pero ni un PHD le hubiera preparado lo suficiente para lo que estaba a punto de oír.

— Sabes… Todo era una mentira. ¡Todo fue un maldito engaño! ¡Una excusa! Todo fue una excusa para poder venir a verte… para que al fin me notaras... te deseaba tanto que invente esa tonta mentira… este teatro sin sentido significaba todo para mí porque yo de verdad te amaba Shin-chan— Decía sonriendo tristemente mientras la lagrimas fluían sin control alguno, quería desahogar todo lo que tenía adentro —Aún te amo... ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto! ¡Tú estúpida costumbre de acomodar tus lentes! ¡Tú gran orgullo que impide que expreses lo que realmente quieres lo amo todo de ti! Todo... te amo…realmente te amo— Se tambaleó hasta la entrada dejando al peliverde impactado y desesperadamente arrepentido. Tardo varios segundos en asimilar completamente las palabras del menor y empezó a destruir todo a su alcance gritando en frustración y tristeza. No... ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¿¡Qué había hecho?! ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando?! No se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado a llorar...no pedía consuelo alguno, después de todo no lo merecía, no merecía nada. No merecía que Takao lo amara después de lo que hizo.

La habitación se llenó de gritos, insultos, sollozos y estruendos. Destrozado. Devastado. Si así se abría él ¿Cómo se sentiría Takao? Era un idiota. Era un imbécil. Un maldito bastardo...un monstruo. Sí, eso era lo que era, ningún humano en su sano juicio le haría algo tan horripilante a la persona que ama. Todo esto por su estúpido orgullo... El mismo orgullo que justo ahora le impedía correr detrás de su amado.

No podía ni caminar, su garganta ardía, sus piernas temblaban sin parar, sin fuerza alguna, traspillo varias veces pero eso no lo detuvo. Tenía que alejarse. Tenía que ir lo más lejos posible. Quería correr, correr hasta que sus pies sangraran pero ni eso podía cuando apenas y se mantenía en pie.

Usado, desechado, humillado, rechazado, dolido… como un viejo juguete del que te cansas y botas, pero el mayor no solo lo había desechado, primero lo había roto.

La gente en la calle lo volteaba a ver, pero a él poco le importaba, sólo lloraba, estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Cuando tu corazón habia sido roto al igual que tu cuerpo… por la persona que más amas. Tenía derecho a llorar todo lo que quisiera.

Su cuerpo dolía y se sentía pesado, creía que en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerse. No sabía cómo, pero había llego a su casa la cual se encontraba vacía. No podía ni subir las escaleras y rio sin gracia… reía hasta que las risas se convirtieron sollozos y los sollozos no tardaron en convertirse en gritos que tan sólo con escucharlos te desgarrarían el alma

Miraba la entrada del salón de clases una y otra vez, la presencia de una personita escandalosa y pegajosa hacía falta esa tarde. Era extraño, el azabache nunca faltaba a clases, no sin antes avisarle por un mensaje o una llamada. Revisaba su teléfono varias veces sin tener nuevas notificaciones, definitivamente algo iba mal.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos… nada no habia respuesta alguna. Frunció el ceño, ahora si estaba preocupado ¿Dónde se habia metido Takao? ¿Le habría pasado algo? No, no debía pensar en eso, le seguiría llamando hasta obtener una respuesta…pues su plan fallaba épicamente.

Decidió llamar a Kuroko para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y no cometiera alguna estupidez, pues sabia como su amigo se ponía cuando estaba enojado o deprimido. Recordó esa vez que lo confundieron con un niño y le impidieron la entrada a un pub, terminó arrastrándolo lo más lejos posible del local pues le habia lanzado su zapato con una híper mega fuerza en la cara del guardia, ese noche sus piernas dolieron de tanto correr.

No quería pensar en lo que le haría a Bakagami por haberlo traicionado. Tembló un poco por los tétricos pensamientos que le venían a la mente. Kuroko podría llegar a ser bien imprudente e impredecible cuando estaba enojado.

El tono sonó solo una vez y se escuchó respuesta- Furihata-kun- Habló con voz monótona y un poco desganado.

-Qué alivio de que aun estés vivo ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto con seria preocupación.

-No me tirare de un puente si es lo que piensas Furihata-kun, no tienes que llamarme 8 veces al día-

-…igual no pierdo nada con llamarte y preguntar cómo estas- Sabia que exageraba un poco con las llamadas pero no quería dejar a su amigo solo, no después de lo que ocurrió esa madrugada- Sabes que llegare pronto a casa espérame para comer juntos ¿sí?

-Está bien, te veo luego- Y la llamada terminó. No lo pensó dos veces y salió rápidamente de clases. Compró suficiente comida para los dos y dos cajas de latas de cerveza…solo habia una manera de hacerlo sentir mejor y eso era desahogarse con un poco de alcohol. Era el plan perfecto.

-¿Qué es todo eso?- Pregunto el peliceleste con su típica cara de póker.

-Un poco de alcohol nunca viene mal-

*Varias latas de cerveza después*

\- ¡Es un completo imbécil ese cejas partidas! ¡Cómo se atreve a engañarme!- Expresaba el peliceleste entre hipos- ¡Ni siquiera podía meterla bien la primera vez y me viene a engañar ese mojigato virginal! Soy demasiado uke para él. No me merece ese gigante troglodita ¡Merece ir a la horca! -

-¡A la horca!- Gritaban en unísono dos amigos desinhibidos-

-Al menos no fuiste medio violado en un aula…o en callejón- Decía un castaño totalmente sonrojado, no sabía si era del coraje, la vergüenza o alcohol. O/O

-Furihata-kun, eso es algo nuevo, estoy impactado- ._.- ¿y eso como te hace sentir?

\- Que soy acosado por un maldito psicópata arrogante violador del mal, pero esta para chuparse los dedos el desgraciado - / D: - Se miraron seriamente unos instantes para después empezar a reír a carcajadas.

-¡DJ Ponme mi canción!- Exigió el peliceleste muy serio subiéndose a tropezones a la mesa regando un poco el contenido de la lata de cerveza que sostenía torpemente en su mano.

Furi se arrastró por el piso en busca de su teléfono para buscar la canción perfecta para la ocasión… y que comience el espectáculo.

Y allí se encontraba Kuroko cantando esa canción a puro pulmón.

¡Rata inmunda!

¡Animal rastrero!

¡Cejas partidas!

¡Adefesio mal hecho!

¡Infrahumano!

¡Espectro del infierno!

¡Maldita sabandija!

¡Cuánto daño me has hecho!

¡Bakagami de dos patas!

¡Te estoy hablando a ti!

¡Porque un bicho rastrero!

¡Aun siendo el más maldito!

¡Comparado contigo!

¡Se queda muy chiquito!

Esta será una larga noche…

¿Cuántas veces Kuroko habia vomitado mientras le echaba la culpa al estúpido de Bakagami por su estado de ebriedad? Ya habia perdido la cuenta y ahora se encontraba colapsado cerca del ventanal totalmente exhausto…la ciudad parecía dormir y se sintió un estúpido al tener envidia de esta. Su teléfono no habia parado reproducir música y justo ahora sonaba su favorita, no dudo en cantarla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Am I just a fool?

Blind and stupid for loving you

Am I just a silly boyl?

So young and naïve to think you were the one who came to take claim of this heart

Cold-hearted, shame you'll remain just a frame in the dark

The people are talking, the people are saying

That you have been playing my heart like a grand piano

So play on, play on, play on

Play on, play on, play on

Play on, play on, play on

Play on, play on…

Para el castaño las noches parecían no tener fin…

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer!

Es mi primer fic y espero les guste a todos


	10. ¿Cuando acabara mi sufrimiento?

"¿Qué vas a hacer?

Busca una excusa y luego márchate…

Porque de mí no debieras preocuparte,

No debes provocarme."

Se mordía las uñas en frustración ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué todo lo que hacía para dañar Furihata fallaba?! Nada estaba funcionando. Había investigado más a fondo la vida del pelirrojo pero no encontró nada concreto que lo relacionara o atara a "su mejor amigo", incluso le había ignorado y amenazado al hablar mal del castaño… ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? su amistad con Aomine se había ido al carajo y por obvias razones no contaba con el apoyo de Tetsuya para vengarse de Furi, pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así... Oh no, no señor, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, Furihata Kouki debía sufrir y él se iba a asegurar de eso.

Recordó lo pasado hace unos días y cierto pelinegro para nada contento que le arruinaran su momento con el menor después de ser plantado — Bingo — Él era la solución a todos sus problemas — Imayoshi Shouichi… — Sonreía con malicia mientras marcaba su número de teléfono para contactarlo… De esta no escaparía tan fácilmente.

Si Kouki pensaba que el día anterior había sido frustrante y cansado, estaba completa y absolutamente equivocado. Después de la borrachera de anoche tenía un humor de mil demonios, una jaqueca terrible y las náuseas aún se hacían presente por lo que después de dejar a Kuroko a su habitación no habia comido nada y para rematar se le habia hecho tarde para su primera clase, a este ritmo iba a perder el semestre por asistencias y eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Esa mañana prácticamente salió corriendo del departamento con lo primero que encontró en su armario, un simple poleron azul marino, un pantalón beige y zapatos deportivos, ni siquiera se tomó la decencia y el trabajo de ponerse una camisa por debajo, si llegaba a hacer calor ese día… Estaba jodido.

No aguantaba las punzadas constantes en su cabeza "Genial Kouki, no has dormido nada y de paso se te ocurre tomar como si no hubiera un mañana".

Se percató de que cierto molestoso y ruidoso amigo no se encontraba por ningún lado, era el segundo día que faltaba y aún seguía sin responder a sus llamadas. Miraba a la puerta cada 30 segundos esperando ver la silueta de Takao entrar por esa puerta, los minutos pasaban y la ansiedad y preocupación se empezaban a apoderar de él ¿Qué le habría ocurrido a Takao como para faltar a clases 2 días consecutivamente? ¿Problemas familiares? No creía que fuera eso, después de todo su relación con Ryuga, su hermano, era excepcionalmente buena. Empezaba a desesperarse con el pasar de las horas ¡¿Le habrán secuestrado?! ¡¿Violado?! ¡¿Vendido?! ¡¿Asesinado?! ¡¿Descuartizado?! Justo ahora era víctima del pánico y movía el lápiz frenéticamente contra el mesón ganándose varios regaños por parte del profesor. Miraba su teléfono sin descanso esperando una llamada o un mensaje del azabache en el cual le dijera que estaba bien, que no había porque preocuparse, que todo estaba de maravilla…pero él sabía que no era así, algo iba mal, algo iba muy mal y este paso se iba a quedar calvo y sin uñas de tanta preocupación.

Tenía que verlo para deshacerse de cualquier duda, debía ir a su casa y ver con sus propios ojos de que su amigo estuviera vivo, con una pequeña señal de vida sería suficiente para calmar sus incontrolables nervios.

Tomó sus cosas rápidamente cuando todos se retiraban y al salir por la puerta se quedó paralizado ante la persona que lo esperaba arrecostado en la pared de al frente del aula.

— ¡Furihatacchi! — El castaño no se lo podía creer, un poco más y se pellizcaba para confirmar que era real… Aún impresionado se acercó lentamente a él incapaz de mirarlo directamente a los ojos pues se sentía avergonzado y culpable, era la primera vez que se veían después de ese "pequeño incidente" que preferiría no recordar — Necesitamos hablar — Fue lo que salió de la boca del rubio. Tal y como temía, era el momento de aclarar las cosas pero no podía controlar el temblor de sus manos y el frenético latir de su corazón debido a los nervios.

— Y-yo — Intentó decir pero el rubio le interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo.

— Déjame hablar… ¿Sí? — Sorprendido de que su amigo fuera tan directo asintió levemente dispuesto a escuchar lo que el rubio tenía por decir, así fueran quejas, insultos o palabras de infinito desprecio hacia él, estaba preparado — Bueno… Yo, yo he tratado de perdonarte…y siendo sincero aún no puedo hacerlo, se me hace demasiado difícil…Es por eso que he venido aquí a tratar de hablar contigo, quiero arreglar las cosas, extraño a mi mejor amigo — Dijo el rubio fingiendo dolencia, vaya que era un tremendo actor, se adulaba a sí mismo.

Kouki no se lo podía creer, esperaba que le hubiera gritado, ofendido, humillado en frente de todos pero en cambio este había tomado calmadamente el primer paso para solucionar su rota amistad, una luz de esperanza se encendió en su corazón pues él también lo extrañaba y quería arreglar todo ese problema de una vez por todas.

Kise rió internamente cuando vio los ojos llenos de ilusión del castaño. Hah, el pobre habia mordido el anzuelo tan fácil, había caído redondito en su vil plan — ¿Tienes tiempo libre luego para charlar un poco más tranquilos? En mi departamento estaría bien, después de todo me mude hace poco — Dijo fingiendo una de esas resplandecientes sonrisas que engañaban hasta al ser más desconfiado.

— ¡C-claro! — Tomó el papel que el rubio le entregó con la dirección de su residencia y lo miraba emocionado y expectante mientras que el rubio se retiraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara, todo había ido acorde al plan… Ahora todo dependía de "el".

— Espero que no lo arruines Imayoshicchi, jaja

***En ese mismo momento, en uno de los pasillos del campus****

Miraba con un deje de diversión al ser que prácticamente lo asesinaba con la mirada en este momento — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Akashi Seijuuro era realmente intimidante pero esto solo divertía más al azabache — Nada, solo esperaba a Kouki-kun~ — Dijo sonriendo con malicia apoyando su peso en la pared del pasillo con las manos en sus bolsillos, como si estuviera hablando del clima, mientras que el pelirrojo lo miraba con molestia sin perder aún la compostura.

— Creí que habia quedado claro que te alejaras de Kouki, Imayoshi — Advertencia, eso era lo único que expresaba su tono de voz.

— Heh, ¿Por qué debería alejarme? Después de todo habíamos acordado jugar un poco hoy ~ por eso vine — Decía sonriendo haciendo énfasis en esas últimas palabras — No deberías inmiscuirte en las relaciones de los demás, es de mala educación Akashi-kun.

— ¿Su relación? — Dijo el pelirrojo con ojos desconfiados al más alto, no creía nada de lo que decía — No lo parecía pues la última vez que los encontré Kouki no se veía cómodo con tu presencia — Expresaba con un aire de superioridad intentando de hacerle ver su lugar al insignificante bastardo.

— Ese fue un pequeño malentendido veras Kouki-kun estaba tan feliz de poder reunirnos hoy y reconciliarnos~ nee~ Tenía toda su carita sonrojada y sus ojos cristalinos ayer que lo vi, tan apetecible — Lo estaba provocando y estaba funcionando porque por más que no parecía inmutarse sus ojos estaban afilados como cuchillas.

— ¿Y esperas que creas esa patética mentira? — Akashi seguía sereno pero ardía de furia en su interior. Mentía, lo sabía, no habia manera de que eso fuera cierto.

— Bueno si no lo crees por qué no lo miras con tus propios ojos, nos vamos a divertir bastante— Vacilante, tomó el papel que el imbécil ese le extendía — No faltes, Akashi-kun~~— Terminó mientras se retiraba con una mirada asesina pegada en su espalda.

Era imposible. Kouki no podría estar con ese insignificante sujeto, era absurdamente imposible ¿o no? Apretaba con fuerza aquel papel negando cada palabra dicha por el bastardo de Imayoshi.

…Y una pequeña duda ya había sido sembrada en su interior. Por más que confiara en su propio juicio debía de confirmarlo el mismo.

¿Estaba feliz? Demasiado ¿Emocionado? Sin duda alguna ¿Nervioso? Pues claro que lo estaba, al fin después de esas dos semanas de completa locura, preocupaciones y tropiezos algo salía bien, justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido el rubio se acercó a él ¡El necio de Kise había tomado la iniciativa! Era algo que no lo dejaba de sorprender. Sus clases de la tarde habían terminado y sólo faltaba una hora para su encuentro con Kise.

Se dirigía a la dirección en el papel con un revoltijo de emociones, mientras caminaba paso por una florería y no dudó en comprarle un pequeño pero hermoso ramo al rubio como ofrecimiento de paz. Cada vez que se acercaba más al sitio se adentraba más a una zona que le resultaba de alguna manera conocida pero no recordaba muy bien pues puede que en algún momento haya pasado por ahí, así que pensó que era normal pero el nerviosismo crecía cada vez más en su interior y podría jurar que ya estaba temblando como gelatina nuevamente. Se sentía ansioso y tenía un nudo en el estómago quizás aún sentía los estragos de la noche anterior y de la emoción se habia olvidado de comer algo, se despejó de esos abrumadores pensamientos y sólo se concentró en el hecho de que vería a Kise y todo volvería a la normalidad, tal como era antes.

Al llegar al lugar alzó una ceja un poco consternado pues el edificio se le hacía demasiado familiar. Inhaló aire y decidido, con una sonrisa un poco forzada en su rostro, se adentró al edificio departamental sin el menor conocimiento de que 2 personas lo observaban desde no muy lejos.

Subió al ascensor y se bajó en el piso destinado buscó por el largo pasillo el número que decía en el papel y al estar frente a la puerta nuevamente los nervios lo atacaron, dudó un poco antes de toco la puerta varias veces, le extraño darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta… Entró ignorando por completo lo que le esperaba en su interior y entonces la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro hasta hace unos momentos se esfumo convirtiéndose sólo en una mueca de horror.

— ¡T-tu! ¡¿Q-qué haces t-tu aquí?! — Exigió bastante exaltado al ver la figura que lo esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones de ese departamento con solo una bata cubriendo su cuerpo.

— Esta es mi casa Kouki-kun ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? — Dijo fingiendo dolencia en su voz pero sin quitar una sonrisa tétrica que estremecía al castaño — Me ofendes, no recuerdas donde vivo a pesar de que has venido tantas veces aquí.

— ¿Dónde está Kise? — Preguntaba el castaño sin aun procesar la situación en la que se encontraba. Mirando a todos lados desesperadamente se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba oscura y unas pocas velas distribuidas en el suelo la iluminaban — ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?! — Decía bastante preocupado por su amigo.

— ¿No crees que confías mucho en el rubiecito? — Chasqueó su lengua con molestia mientras se levantaba de su asiento y avanzaba hacia a él con un aire escalofriante.

— ¿D-de q-que estás hablando? — Su voz temblaba y se entrecortaba; retrocedía por inercia cada vez que el azabache se acercaba más.

— Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta… Kise fue quien te mando aquí, directo a mi — Ya no habia lugar donde retroceder su espalda se encontraba contra la pared y quería creer que lo que le decía Imayoshi no era cierto, quería que fuera sólo una vil mentira.

— ¡N-no es cierto! ¡No puede ser cierto! — Negaba con fuerza mientras el mayor estaba a pocos pasos de su cuerpo.

— Abre tus ojos Kouki-kun, has sido engañado — Ya se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo — Sigo sin comprender como es que no recuerdas donde vivo… Quizás es el hecho de que cuando venías estabas tan necesitado e implorante que ni cuenta te dabas a donde te llevaba-

— ¡No mientas! ¡Kise no sería capaz de eso! ¡Es mi amigo!- Lo defendía sin dudar.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? ¿No fuiste tú el que se acostó con la persona que él amaba?

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Nada!- Kouki estaba furioso ¡El mentía! ¡No es posible! Apretó el ramo de rosas y lo golpeaba desesperadamente esparciendo las rosas por la habitación- ¡¿Por qué haría algo como esto?! ¡El no sería capaz de hacerme esto!

-Creo que aún no entiendes en la situación en la que te encuentras - Lo tomó de la cintura estrujándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES!- Forcejeaba el castaño mientras el mayor intentaba deshacerse de su ropa – ¡Déjame!- Soltó dándole una bofetada al mayor quien solo rio ante el golpe.

-Veo que no te dejaras por las buenas- Se expresó un poco molesto pero su sonrisa indicaba que nada bueno estaba por pasar, lo tomo por el brazo fuertemente y lo lanzo contra uno de los muebles y antes de poder incorporarse y huir sus muñecas fueron sostenidas con una fuerza innecesaria dejándolo indefenso y apresado debajo del cuerpo del mayor- Aunque no quieras me voy a divertir un poco.-

Su cuello era lamido y mordido por el azabache mientras que el intentaba zafarse del agarre inútilmente, sus manos debajo de su ropa, tocándolo, acariciándolo, poco a poco iba perdiendo resistencia y su fuerza se debilitaba, en lo único que podía pensar ahora era que quizás las palabras de Imayoshi eran verdaderas…Kise lo había engañado, él planeó todo esto, él, su amigo, lo había traicionado y lo peor de todo es que de alguna manera Kouki creía que se lo merecía. Las manos de Imayoshi rodearon el cuello de Kouki con fuerza acercándolo peligrosamente a su rostro y justo cuando creía que no tenía salvación y sus labios hicieron contacto el sonido de una puerta rompiéndose retumbo por todo el departamento dejando ver a una figura pelirroja en la entrada.

La escena que veía Akashi era peor de lo que temía, velas y pétalos de rosa esparcidos por la habitación y su Kouki en una posición que no daba ya a la imaginación.

— A-akashi…san.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer!

Es mi primer fic y espero les guste a todos


End file.
